Le mage exilé
by Destrange
Summary: De retour du continent, Salazar découvre les terres du comté de Serpentard ravagées par la guerre et la pauvreté. En traquant le responsable, le jeune mage fait la connaissance de ceux qui deviendront à la fois des amis et des collègues.
1. Salazar forever

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau recueil d'OS dédié au meilleur des Fondateurs !

Les premiers OS étaient publiés dans un autre recueil. Je les ai effacés et rassemblés ici pour faciliter la lecture.

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 110ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "blémir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Salazar forever :

Salazar Serpentard jura en silence. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard encore une fois. Certes il n'était pas pressé de faire la rencontre avec ce satané vampire mais les morts commençaient à s'accumuler. Depuis que la créature était arrivée dans la région elle semait la terreur. Le vieux baron de Serpentard et ses deux fils avaient rapidement conclu qu'il était de leur devoir d'exécuter la menace.

Sigmund avait désigné son cadet Salazar pour cette dangereuse mission sous prétexte qu'il était le tacticien familial. L'argument était juste puisque Silas, son ainé, n'avait que des compétences commerciales. Et encore Salazar n'était pas d'accord. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que son frère avait peut-être intrigué pour se débarrasser de lui. Après tout, avoir un cadet rusé et ambitieux était assez risqué en ce bas monde.

Salazar avait rassemblé une petite troupe composée de soldats, de chasseurs, de bretteurs de passage grassement payés et heureusement de deux autres mages. Ils étaient en tout une trentaine. Depuis, ils sillonnaient le nouveau territoire du vampire. Ce dernier n'avait aucune raison d'en bouger tant qu'il avait des proies à disposition et que personne ne l'en chassait.

Cette fois-ci ils n'avaient manqué la créature que d'une bonne heure. Le sang des victimes n'avait même pas encore figé. Une famille complète y était passée. C'était une véritable boucherie, ils devaient être quatre peut-être cinq. Difficile à dire tellement les corps démembrés étaient éparpillés dans la pièce principale. Salazar ramassa une main **blême**, exsangue puis la jeta un peu loin avec dégoût.

« Quelle idée d'habiter dans une ferme isolée. N'importe quoi peut vous tomber dessus » commenta-t-il à un soldat qui semblait sur le point de rendre son repas.

Le maitre d'arme des Serpentard revint auprès de Salazar.

« Messire, la ferme a été fouillée et sécurisée. Il n'est plus ici. Quels sont vos ordres ?

— Empiler les corps. Enfin ce qu'il en reste et brûlez-les.

— C'est risqué messire. Le feu pourrait attirer l'attention du monstre.

— Précisément, murmura Salazar.

— Je ne comprends pas. Je ne pense pas que…

— Vous n'êtes pas ici pour penser, interrompit Salazar agacé. Je m'en charge déjà.

— Bien messire. Puis-je tout de même demander pourquoi ?

— Nous avons toujours une longueur de retard sur lui. Il faut qu'il revienne à nous.

— Vous voulez l'appâter ?

— Le feu, quel meilleur marqueur de la présence humaine ? »

Le maître d'armes resta pensif.

« Comment devons-nous organiser la défense ? Ceux qui alimenteront le bûcher seront en grand danger.

— Exact. Ces mercenaires nous lâcheront à la première occasion alors autant qu'ils servent.

— Même les serfs sont plus dignes de confiance, confirma le maitre d'arme avec mépris. Ils cherchent à protéger leurs familles eux au moins.

— Organisez le bûcher et la défense. Je me charge de coordonner les reptiles des environs pour qu'ils nous alertent du retour de ce buveur de sang. Les deux autres sorciers m'aideront à tisser les protections.

— Nous l'attendrons de pied ferme messire.

— Je n'en doute pas. »

L'attente dura plusieurs heures. Le combat contre la créature fut aussi bref que brutal. L'excellent repas qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée lui avait hélas donné des forces. Quand l'aube arriva la créature était tombée. Le prix à payer avait été terrible. Des trente ils n'étaient plus que six mais ils étaient vainqueurs. Même Silas avait dû louer les talents de stratège de Salazar.

* * *

Voilà voilà. gentil… pas gentil… c'est Salazar quoi ! Le résultat d'abord. Parfois il faut faire quelques sacrifices et la ruse ça paye. Si c'était Godric je suis sûr que tout le monde courrerait encore ^^ Aurais-je la langue qui fourche ? Mais naaaannn !

Je vous rassure, aucun serpent n'a été maltraité pour les besoins de cette histoire. On ne peut pas en dire autant des autres personnages xD


	2. Le guide du routard

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 110ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "manoir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le guide du routard :

Salazar Serpentard avait été exilé. Malgré ses connaissances, son talent magique et sa ruse, il s'était brouillé avec son père et son frère. Elitiste et méprisant la médiocrité, Salazar avait fini par lancer les quatre vérités à son frère. Le domaine des Serpentard tomberait aux mains d'un incapable et c'était inacceptable. Comme Salazar n'était que le cadet, son père avait refusé de trancher en sa faveur.

Jamais le charmeur de serpent ne l'aurait reconnu, mais cela avait été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée. Doué pour les langues, assoiffé de connaissance et de magie, Salazar avait voyagé. Son sang noble et sa ruse lui ouvraient les portes de la plupart des demeures. Les soins et les ensorcellements lui permettaient de vivre de la bonne grâce des seigneurs locaux. Le numéro de charmeur de serpent était particulièrement impressionnant pour les mages comme pour ces ridicules Moldus effrayés.

Le mage anglais voyagea à l'étranger et fit en sorte de rencontrer les enchanteurs locaux, les druides, les prêtresses, les devins, les mathématiciens, les herboristes, les potionnistes et les astronomes. Chaque rencontre était enrichissante à sa manière. C'est ainsi que Salazar, sorcier moyen de petite noblesse, devint un maître en magie.

Serpentard, parlant le latin et appréciant la culture romaine, séjourna longuement à Rome. Il franchit la Mare Nostrum avec des marchands crédules et débarqua sur le continent africain. Il y avait tant à apprendre. Les prêtres égyptiens le reçurent avec méfiance, mais l'Anglais parvint à gagner leur confiance et à s'instruire. Quelques mois en Grèce étaient aussi indispensables mais ayant le mal du pays, il décida de regagner son île natale.

Un aventurier était parti, un savant en revenait. Finalement, l'héritage des terres de Serpentard n'avait pas le moindre intérêt en comparaison. Attiré par Rome, il avait négligé d'explorer le royaume de France à l'aller. Un Fourchelangue comme lui s'intéressait énormément aux vouivres mais ces créatures restaient discrètes et l'Anglais ne s'attarda pas car il voulait retourner chez lui.

Salazar demanda l'hospitalité dans un petit **manoir** campagnard. Le baron lui accorda le gite et le couvert mais néanmoins avec une certaine méfiance. Celui-ci se révéla heureusement être un mage également. Certes le baron Ysengrin n'était pas au même niveau mais cela faisait des sujets de conversations. Le seigneur était un peu sauvage mais son épouse, dame Hersent, était cultivée et intéressante.

Serpentard questionna ses hôtes sur leur magnifique blason, un fier loup sanguinaire, ce qui était somme toute assez inhabituel. C'est à ce moment que le baron lui apprit qu'il était loup-garou. Le blason prenait hélas tout son sens. L'Anglais qui avait déjà eu affaire ce genre de monstre refusa prudemment de terminer son repas et voulut quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible. Le baron offensé par une telle attitude rugit et voulut déclencher un duel. L'affrontement fut évité de justesse grâce à la diplomatie exemplaire de dame Hersent. À la place, Serpentard fut jeté à la porte.

Le voyageur quitta le domaine du loup en ruminant ses sombres pensées et évaluant ses chances de se venger. Perdu dans ses pensées, Salazar fut ramené à la réalité par le sifflement de la petite vipère qui enlaçait son poignet. Le mage s'immobilisa en apercevant un goupil nonchalamment allongé sur le chemin. L'animal roux se remua, s'étira et se releva. Ses yeux étaient bien trop brillants pour être naturels. Salazar brandit son bourbon, prêt à tout. Le goupil eut une espèce de grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire, à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse. Dans un pop sonore, il se transforma en homme.

Salazar détailla le trentenaire qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Une barbichette rousse, un air malicieux et des yeux brillants. Ce sorcier lui ressemblait.

« Bonsoir infortuné voyageur. Je suis damp Renart, baron de la contrée qui jouxte celle du loup.

— Êtes-vous un de ses alliés ? demanda Salazar les dents serrées.

— Pas vraiment non, ricana l'homme-goupil. Disons que je suis régulièrement en désaccord avec mon voisin.

— Tiens donc ? »

Salazar qui commençait à entrevoir les bénéfices de cette nouvelle rencontre.

« Le mage qui chante avec les serpents, souffla Renart.

— Me connaissez-vous ?

— Votre réputation vous précède maître Serpentard. Que diriez-vous de retourner au manoir pour donner une leçon au loup ?

— Ce sera un plaisir maître Renart. »

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un crossover entre ces deux mondes. Eh oui dans le roman de Renart, Renart est parfois décrit comme un animal, parfois comme un homme. On ne sait jamais vraiment… Ce qui m'a fait penser à un animagus ^^ Et du coup Ysengrin est devenu un loup-garou.

Comme Renart est assez malicieux/malhonnête/rusé je me dis depuis pas mal de temps qu'il ferait un excellent ami à Salazar ou au minimum un allié.


	3. Le retour de Salazar

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 111ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "radis" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bon j'avoue que je me suis un peu emballé que j'ai écrit pendant une heure et demi… Je n'allais pas m'arrêter au milieu de mes idées quand même ^^

Ne me dénoncez pas à Ahé s'il vous plaît )

Pour rappel, Salazar n'est que le cadet de la famille Serpentard et qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre à cause d'un désaccord avec son frère ainé Silas et son père Sigmund. En revenant par la France, Salazar rencontre le baron Ysengrin puis le baron Renart (du roman de Renart). Ce dernier est un animagus qui se transforme en goupil (ancien terme pour renard).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le retour de Salazar :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir dans la région maître Serpentard »

Salazar ne masquait plus son agacement et son exaspération montait depuis que l'aubergiste lui avait discrètement glissé cette phrase. Son ami Renart, qui en avait assez de faire les frais de sa fureur, se leva pour réclamer plus d'informations. Le baron français commençait à regretter d'avoir voulu visiter cette île pluvieuse. Les prétentions du duc de Normandie n'arrangeaient pas sa situation non plus. [1]

L'aubergiste finit par revenir en apportant aux deux voyageurs un brouet clair au lieu du poulet qu'ils avaient commandé. Ledit poulet se trouvait entre les dents voraces d'une troupe de soldats dont les couleurs ne parlaient que trop bien au sorcier anglais.

« Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? fulminait Salazar en humant les effluves de la viande grillée.

— Votre frère s'est brouillé avec le duc, lui chuchota l'aubergiste en jetant des regards affolés vers les soldats.

— Et ?

— Il ne faut pas qu'on me voit pas parler avec vous. S'ils apprennent qui vous êtes… ma famille…

— Où est mon frère ?

— Le seigneur Silas a dû fuir vers le nord. Il a essuyé deux défaites qui ont précipité la ruine du domaine Serpentard. »

Maître Renart jura à voix basse. Les relations de Salazar avec son aîné n'étaient déjà pas très cordiales mais à présent les retrouvailles promettaient d'être sanglantes.

« Père l'a renié je suppose ? » demanda Salazar qui réprimait des envies de meurtres.

L'aubergiste se mit à trembler.

« Eh bien ?

— L-lord Sigmund a mis fin à ses jours p-pour éviter le déshonneur, lâcha l'homme.

— Et de voir tomber les terres ancestrales du comté de Serpentard au main d'un chrétien » acheva Salazar d'un ton glacial.

L'aubergiste qui était justement un Moldu bien chrétien n'osa pas répondre. A vrai dire, Salazar ne pensait pas revoir son vieux père en vie. Il était déjà souffrant lors de son départ pour le continent mais la nouvelle fut tout de même un choc.

« Comment a évolué la gestion des terres des Serpentard ? » murmura maître Renart.

Salazar se redressa imperceptiblement. Malgré la souffrance, il se devait d'être attentif. Toute information serait bonne pour obtenir la tête du duc, celle de son frère ainé – ce traître ! – et bien sûr pour récupérer les terres familiales.

« La région a été pillée. Le château le premier, murmura l'aubergiste. Des taxes ont été levées pour bâtir un monastère et rechristianiser cette campagne aux mains des sorciers.

— Le duc s'est bien servi au passage ? demanda Salazar avec mépris.

— Je ne sais pas monseigneur. Les activités marchandes des Serpentard ont été déplacées plus au sud. La région est ruinée.

— Personne n'a résisté ? Pas même notre intendant ?

— Si monseigneur. Sans lui la situation aurait été bien pire. Il a permis aux sorciers de se cacher et de fuir vers l'ouest pour éviter les massacres.

— A-t-il maintenu l'unité des terres de Serpentard ? »

L'aubergiste hésita avant d'admettre qu'il ne le savait pas. Salazar interrogea consciencieusement le Moldu sur le devenir de plusieurs personnages-clefs du fief. A la fin il accorda quelques pièces à l'homme en échange des nouvelles et de son silence.

Renart et Salazar s'accordèrent aussitôt. Il fallait rester discret. Il y avait bien eu quelques regards inquisiteurs sur eux. Le vin était certainement coupé à l'eau mais serait peut-être suffisant pour faire oublier ces deux voyageurs encapuchonnés aux soldats.

Les deux mages ne traînèrent pas. Les bêtes étaient fourbues mais il fallait avancer. Salazar se rendit de mémoire chez un vieil ami guérisseur. Arrivé sur-place il ne put constater que les ruines noircies de sa ferme. Les deux hommes choisirent de dormir à proximité veillant à tour de rôle.

Les jours suivants, Renart fit plusieurs incursions dans les villages sous sa forme animagus. Un goupil attirait moins l'attention. Leurs vagabondages n'étaient malheureusement pas restés discrets bien longtemps et leurs têtes étaient mises à prix pour une coquette somme.

Au terme de plusieurs visites, Salazar parvint à reconstituer une petite équipe formée d'anciennes connaissances fidèles. Un bretteur, un contrebandier, le vieil usurier, le sourcier, deux paysans. Il n'irait pas bien loin avec eux mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Les ruses et les escarmouches de Renart furent très utiles pour détourner l'attention des soldats du duché. Grâce à lui, la garnison qui retenait l'intendant des terres de Serpentard était en sous-effectif. Salazar put la berner sans difficulté à la nuit tombée. Quelques illusions et un couteau bien aiguisé firent l'affaire.

« Caïus Black ? murmura Salazar en réveillant le vieil intendant.

— Q-qui est là ? bredouilla Black.

— Salazar qui d'autre ? Je suis de retour mon ami.

— Par la Morrigan ! Comment êtes-vous parvenu jusqu'ici ? Les soldats…

— Ne sont pas un problème pour le moment.

— Jeune Salazar je suis navré. J'ai pourtant essayé de convaincre votre père de vous rappeler. J'ai essayé d'empêcher votre frère de faire ces monumentales erreurs. J'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts par la suite. Et j'ai honte d'avouer que j'ai échoué. Lamentablement.

— Pensez-vous qu'il y a une chance de reconquérir nos terres ?

— J'aurais aimé vous répondre positivement mais je me dois d'être honnête. Même en reprenant vos terres, celles-ci sont complètement ruinées.

— Il n'y a aucun espoir ? gémit Salazar.

— Plus ici je le crains. Nous n'avons plus rien. Avez-vous vu nos champs ? Nos jardins ? Il n'y a plus un radis. »

Salazar se tut. Il avait tellement regretté de n'être que le cadet. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« Va à l'ouest Salazar. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. Je suis sûr que tu es devenu un grand sorcier. Bien plus que ton frère ou moi-même ne l'avons jamais été. J'ai arrangé la fuite de plusieurs sorciers avec une guérisseuse.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda aussitôt Salazar.

— Je ne la connais que par ouï-dire. Elle vit dans une chênaie, le bois de Poufsouffle. Va à l'ouest mon garçon. Un grand destin t'attend. Laisse ces terres et bâtis ta destinée.

— Je le ferai maître Black.

— Les statuts de vassal et de suzerain n'ont plus de sens puisque nous n'avons plus de terres et que je ne reconnais pas ton aîné pour seigneur mais puis-je te demander deux faveurs ?

— Je vous écoute maître Black.

— Voyage où tu le désires, trace ta route mais fais tomber la tête ton frère. En fuyant il a volé le médaillon de ta famille. Tu es le seul Lord Serpentard qui le mérite. Tue Silas !

— Il l'a volé ? Sa mort faisait déjà partie de mes plans. Quelle est l'autre demande ?

— Emmène mes enfants avec toi. Quand tu rebâtiras un domaine, ma fille sera une excellente intendante. Elle est bien meilleure que je ne le suis. Quant à mon fils, il fera un brillant guérisseur si tu acceptes de le former.

— J'accepte maître Black. Maintenant il va falloir quitter ce manoir très vite. La diversion de mon allié français ne nous laisse que peu de temps.

— Laisse-moi ici Salazar. Ma place est sur la terre de mes ancêtres.

— Je ne peux pas accepter cela. Vous êtes mon allié, mon ami, mon premier mentor.

— Va Salazar. Je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme malade. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu et de savoir mes enfants à tes côtés.

Des cris et des galops se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

« Ils reviennent, s'affola Black. Va-t'en. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'argent. Elle était reconnaissable entre mille.

« Père ! Ils ont des torches et… »

La jeune Black s'effondra sans terminer sa phrase car son père l'avait stupéfixée.

« Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de me laisser, expliqua-t-il avec fierté. Honore ta promesse Salazar et emmène les tous les deux.

— Ainsi soit-il, siffla Serpentard.

— Merci à toi, murmura-t-il soulagé.

— Voici un dernier cadeau maître Black » souffla Salazar à son oreille pour éviter que la jeune fille l'entende.

Le jeune mage posa un petite fiole remplie d'un liquide vert que tous les deux connaissaient parfaitement. C'était le premier poison que Caïus Black lui avait enseigné. Un poison qui endormait en douceur, sans souffrance. C'était toujours mieux qu'un bûcher.

Salazar hissa la jeune fille sur son épaule et quitta la pièce. La chênaie de Poufsouffle les attendait.

* * *

[1] Guillaume duc de Normandie, pas encore Guillaume le Conquérant, avait des vues sur l'Angleterre. A cette époque les Angliches devaient nous regarder un peu de travers ^^

Voilà voilà :/

Un OS pas très positif. Salazar n'a plus de terres, plus de fortune, plus d'avenir, perdu des amis. Il n'a plus que ses connaissances et quelques alliés à ses côtés pour s'en sortir. Affaire à suivre ?


	4. Le seigneur des marécages

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 112ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "problème" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le seigneur des marécages :

Sortir discrètement de la ferme fortifiée des Black n'était pas un problème. Le faire avec une jeune fille stupéfixée sur l'épaule et un gamin terrifié à la main en était véritablement un. L'archer et le sourcier avait posté à des endroits stratégiques, et heureusement, car sans eux Salazar et les enfants Black seraient en train de se consumer lentement sur un bûcher.

Le retour au camp se fit sans difficulté. Ils retrouvèrent leur allié français, le baron Renart, [1] et les derniers hommes de Salazar. Ils avaient bien réalisé la diversion mais l'un d'eux y était resté et un autre était sérieusement blessé. La petite troupe ne comptaient plus que huit combattants dont seulement trois magiciens. Quoique Selena Black était sûrement redoutable puisque son père l'entrainait déjà avant le départ de Salazar pour le continent.

Sans surprise, Selena fut folle de rage en se réveillant. Ils avaient abandonné son père à une mort certaine. Et même si Salazar n'avait fait qu'obéir au défunt Caïus Black, il n'en était pas fier. Il échappa de peu aux maléfices de la jeune sorcière et seulement parce qu'elle était allée consoler son petit frère. Renart et Salazar s'étaient entendus pour ne pas les déranger et les laisser faire leur deuil. Ça ne serait pas facile.

Renart avait des mauvaises nouvelles, lors de ses escarmouches, il avait observé plusieurs colonnes de soldats chrétiens qui rôdaient à l'ouest. Ils étaient probablement sur les traces de Salazar. Mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser dans la région. Pour échapper aux battues, le jeune Serpentard entraina ses compagnons dans les marécages de son enfance. L'endroit grouillait de serpents et de trous d'eau. En temps normal, c'était un endroit difficilement praticable mais Salazar le rendit encore dangereux en envoyant les discrètes vipères des marais contre l'ennemi. Le jeune Serpentard aurait pu vivre des jours entiers dans ses lieux mais il eut pitié de ses compagnons. Il prit quand même le temps de faire un détour vers le cœur du marécage. Une vieille colonie de Runespoor y vivait depuis qu'elle avait introduite en Angleterre par son grand-père. Les serpents à trois têtes n'étaient pas particulièrement dangereux mais ils pouvaient être très utiles pour intimider.

Salazar avait un certain nombre de vengeances à exécuter mais cela devrait attendre. Il fallait retrouver quelques forces, quelques combattants et surtout mettre les enfants Black à l'abris. Il se résolut à suivre les indications de Caïus Black. Si la guérisseuse du bois de Poufsouffle avait bien accordé l'asile aux mages du comté de Serpentard, elle pouvait sûrement les aider. D'ailleurs Salazar pourrait sans doute y retrouver ses alliés.

Ils décidèrent de voyager uniquement la nuit et de se reposer le jour. Le trajet ne fut pas facile, surtout pour l'enfant, mais il tint bon. Il avait neuf ans, c'était déjà un homme après tout. Salazar se surprit à se rapprocher des enfants Black. Leur rancœur avait fini par s'amoindrir. Même s'il était toujours profondément tristes, ils avaient pardonné au jeune Serpentard. Caïus n'avait pas mentit, Selena ferait une formidable intendante quand il aurait à nouveau des terres à gérer. Quant à l'enfant, il était passionné par les plantes, Caïus le voyait guérisseur mais Salazar le trouva plutôt destiné à la botanique. Ce qui était certes moins prestigieux mais tout aussi utile.

Leur fuite vers l'ouest était ralentie parce que la troupe ne pouvait se ravitailler par les moyens habituels. Les serpents de Salazar rapportèrent un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude. Renart infiltra les villages sous sa forme animagus pour la confirmer. Les primes sur leurs têtes avaient augmenté, à cause du carnage dans les marais et soi-disant avec l'enlèvement et le viol de Selena et le meurtre de l'héritier des Black.

Ces primes alléchantes avaient attiré une nouvelle troupe de mercenaires. Elle était dirigée par un certain chevalier de Gryffondor. Salazar fit en sorte de masquer ses inquiétudes pour rassurer sa petite troupe mais ils avaient un sérieux problème. Ce nom de ne lui était pas inconnu. Le chevalier était un chasseur de mages noirs et de créatures magiques. Il avait déjà à son actif un sacré tableau de chasse dans le sud de la Grande Bretagne.

* * *

[1] c'est Renart du roman de Renart. Salazar se lie avec lui contre Ysengrin (voir chapitre 2)

Une review pour le brave tonton Destrange ? ;-)


	5. Ravitaillement

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 112ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "suspendre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ravitaillement :

Salazar était épuisé. Avec sa troupe, il avait voyagé avec une cadence qui n'avait rien à envie aux armées les plus tenaces. Le mage employait systématiquement la magie pour brouiller les pistes. Il espérait bien que ça suffirait. Les serpents et le baron Renart n'avait plus entendu parler de Gryffondor. Leurs efforts avaient porté leurs fruits. Le mercenaire avait été distancé et avait perdu leur trace. Un soulagement !

Le bois de Poufsouffle n'était plus qu'à une lieue, un peu au nord. C'était là leur seule indication. Salazar ne connaissait même pas le nom de la guérisseuse. Il n'y avait pas le choix, il faudrait questionner les habitants de la région. La petite troupe s'arrêta à quelques centaines de mètres d'un village. Renart aperçut un bâtiment qui surplombait les quelques fermes. Cela ressemblait à une auberge.

Même si tous salivaient à l'idée d'un repas chaud, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention. Salazar maîtrisait quelques illusions qui feraient l'affaire. Les enfants Black avaient été déclarés morts et pouvait venir. Le baron français avait tenté de convaincre son ami mais Salazar avait été inflexible. Son ignoble accent français le trahirait aussitôt, quant à les accompagner sous sa forme de goupil était impensable. Ils seraient désignés comme sorciers avant même de s'asseoir. Serpentard désigna quand même l'archer du groupe. Il pouvait aisément passer pour un garde du corps.

Une fois les illusions parfaitement tissées, les quatre compagnons se mirent en route. Salazar poussa la porte de la taverne en hésitant. Un grand silence méfiant les accueillit. Les étrangers n'étaient jamais bien accueillis. Salazar s'installa à une table qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur l'auberge. Elle était suffisamment proche de la porte, d'une fenêtre et de la porte menant aux cuisines si la fuite s'avérait nécessaire.

Sans tenir compte des regards, le mage invita l'aubergiste à s'approcher. La petite femme rondelette vint prudemment. Il lui commanda une miche de pain noir, un brouet et de la viande séchée. Il évita l'hydromel par prudence. Les quatre voyageurs accueillirent avec joie le retour de la petite femme. Ils dévorèrent plus qu'ils mangèrent le repas puis dialoguèrent avec la propriétaire des lieux. Ils apprirent rapidement qu'elle avait quatre enfants, avait toujours vécu dans son village et que la guerre qui touchait le comté de Serpentard ne s'étendait pas jusque chez elle. Les rares soldats qu'elle avait vu, étaient à la recherche de sorciers en fuite. Mais c'était déjà il y a plusieurs mois. Si l'aubergiste était volubile, les voyageurs furent nettement plus avares en informations. Mais la conversation s'éternisa et la propriétaire fit assez vite confiance à « la bonne tête » de ses visiteurs.

« Ces sorciers, il parait qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une guérisseuse. C'est bien ça ? finit par demander Salazar.

— C'est ce que pensais ces soldats, reconnut-elle.

— C'est ce que je pense aussi. Voyez-vous, c'est Caïus Black qui nous a envoyé par ici. »

L'aubergiste se figea. Elle dévisagea soigneusement ses clients. Les seuls qui restaient puisque Salazar avait gentiment patienté que les autres s'en aillent avant d'aborder cette délicate question.

« Que voulez-vous à Helga ? interrogea-t-elle méfiante.

— Un refuge temporaire. Et savoir où sont mes alliés survivants tout simplement.

— Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, elle prêta réellement attention à l'apparence des visiteurs. Si les vêtements étaient rustiques et pouvaient passer pour modestes, le maintien de Salazar et des deux enfants Black étaient clairement aristocratique. On ne camouflait pas une éducation aussi facilement.

« S'il vous plait, supplia Selena. Nous sommes traqués depuis des semaines.

— Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présentés, contra-t-elle.

— Vous non plus, répondit Salazar. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. Votre magie est discrète mais… mais je sens de la pratique régulière. Vous êtes Helga du bois de Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme plongea la main dans sa besace et en retira un poudre verdâtre. Salazar avait déjà une dague à la main et les doigts de Selena luisaient de magie.

« Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-elle fermement.

— Salazar de la maison Serpentard, Alban et Selena de la maison Black et Bror le chasseur.

— Vous paraissez bien vivante pour une femme violée et tuée, remarqua Helga.

— Peut-être parce que c'est un bon prétexte pour convaincre tout le monde que Salazar est un odieux mage noir.

— Il y a aussi des rumeurs très crédibles de massacres de soldats dans les marais, rétorqua-t-elle menaçante.

— Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, il y aurait eu des rumeurs très crédibles de massacres de sorciers dans les marais » siffla Salazar avec fureur.

Helga allait répondre quand la porte pivota. Malgré l'heure tardive, trois hommes pénétrèrent dans l'auberge. Tous les trois portaient une épée suspendue au ceinturon. Ils s'affalèrent sans grâce sur la table voisine de celle de Salazar.

« Bonsoir ma Dame. Que reste-t-il à manger ? » lança le rouquin qui semblait diriger la bande.

Selena et Salazar détaillaient silencieusement les tenues des nouveaux venus et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Finalement le jeune Serpentard tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Seraient-ce les armoiries des Gryffondor que vous portez ? » demanda-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

* * *

Oups ? Le méchant chasseur de mages noirs les a rattrapés ! Heureusement la suite directe se trouve au chapitre suivant ;-)

Review ?


	6. Le faux apothicaire

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 112ème nuit d'écriture du FoF mais en décalé. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "libre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bon j'avoue que j'ai un peu dépassé mais c'est pour terminer le chapitre. Quand même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le faux apothicaire :

« A vrai dire messire je ne pensais pas que nos armes serait connues aussi loin au nord, répliqua l'homme qui avait commandé la nourriture. Godric de la maison Gryffondor, se présenta-t-il. Chevalier d'Angleterre dédié à traque des menaces d'origines magiques. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Salazar réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ce maudit mercenaire les avaient retrouvés. Il fallait absolument se sortir de cette situation, sans quoi leurs têtes tomberaient. Les mercenaires ne reculeraient devant rien pour obtenir la prime. D'ailleurs Godric et les deux autres suintaient la magie. Ils étaient nécessairement des mages. Sale traitre à la sorcellerie, songea Serpentard.

« Votre réputation vous précède, flatta Salazar pour gagner du temps. J'ai entendu parlé vous lorsque votre escouade de bretteurs a exterminé un clan de trolls dans le sud-ouest de la Grande Bretagne. »

Les trois étaient des guerriers. Salazar et Selena n'avaient aucune chance contre eux. En plus, elle protègerait son petit frère. Quand à l'archer, il n'aurait le droit qu'à un seul coup de dague avant de succomber. L'aubergiste était aussi un magicienne mais il ne savait pas ce dont elle était capable et encore moins si elle se rangerait à leurs côtés. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'éloignait prudemment vers les cuisines pour aller rassembler les restes demandés par les chevaliers.

« Une magnifique charge ! s'exclama joyeusement le guerrier roux. Ces trolls menaçaient la région depuis bien trop longtemps.

— J'imagine que ce conflit a été rentable, ricana Salazar.

— Effectivement messire mais je ne fais pas la guerre pour m'enrichir, expliqua le guerrier un brin contrarié. Je combats pour l'honneur. Je mets mon courage, ma vaillance et ma rapière au service de la justice. Mais vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présenté.

— Je suis impardonnable. Maître Tibérius représentant de la compagnie des apothicaires du sud. Voici mon intendante…

— Votre intendante ? Une femme ?

Selena ne masqua pas son agacement. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais Salazar lui intima le silence d'un regard menaçant.

« Une intendante très dévoué » confirma-t-il au chevalier avec un clin d'œil salace.

Les chevaliers ricanèrent. Salazar se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait que la jeune fille était douée et intelligente. Certainement plus que les imbéciles qui leur faisait face mais au moins ils ne poseraient pas de questions.

« Mon jeune apprenti, poursuivi Salazar en désignant le petit Alban Black. Et notre guide sur ces terres, en pointant le chasseur.

— Vous êtes bien éloigné du siège de votre coopérative maître Tibérius, qu'est-ce qui vous amène jusqu'ici ? »

Le sourire de Salazar s'élargit. Heureusement que cette coopérative était renommée. C'était le moment d'en profiter.

« Je viens réclamer des comptes à un fournisseur qui nous a fait défaut, expliqua-t-il. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. La maison Serpentard n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Selena et le faux guide se raidirent. L'appât était tendu. Est-ce que le chevalier allait y mordre ?

« Vous êtes à la recherche des frères Serpentard ? » se rembrunit Gryffondor.

Il ne devait pas apprécier d'avoir de la concurrence pour la prime. Sacré gaillard. On reconnaissait bien là le fier glaive de la justice.

« Uniquement l'aîné Silas, le rassura Salazar. Le vieux baron Sigmund ne nous a jamais fait défaut. Les plantes aquatiques des marécages et les autres produits animaux nous sont toujours parvenus en temps et en heure. Le fils cadet Salazar avait élargit les produits à plusieurs préparations. Malheureusement son départ forcé nous a posé quelques soucis.

— Pourquoi est-il parti ? Il a fui pour vous avoir fourni des remèdes de piètre qualité ?

— Vous pensez bien qu'avec notre rayonnement, il n'aurait jamais pu survivre en liberté aussi longtemps. Même sur le continent. »

Gryffondor frissonna. La réputation impitoyable de la compagnie des apothicaire n'était plus à faire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle faisait trembler plusieurs maisons nobles.

« Comme le cadet était fiable et ses produits intéressants, nous avions même cédé et accordé des financements par avance à la maison Serpentard. »

Salazar était encore fier du contrat qu'il avait réussi à négocier peu de temps avant son départ. Les versements correspondaient parfaitement au cycle de travail saisonnier de l'activité familiale. Leur situation n'en avait été que renforcée.

« Et le cadet a volé l'argent et fui sur le continent, compléta Gryffondor.

— Si seulement, grogna Salazar agacé. Nous aurions récupéré l'or grâce à nos mercenaires du continent. Mais non ! Cet imbécile de Silas a utilisé cet argent pour mener la grande vie et faire la guerre à un aristocrate moldu. C'est à ce moment que nous avons perdu l'appui de Salazar qui a été exilé par sa famille. Les cargaisons de Serpentard ont été retardées par la guerre et certaines ont été interceptées par les moldus. Le duc a sauté sur l'occasion pour accuser Sigmund et Silas de sorcellerie et acquérir le fief des Serpentard.

— Silas vous doit beaucoup ?

— Cette information est confidentielle. Je suis navré chevalier.

— Donc Salazar ne vous intéresse pas, seulement son frère, déduisit-il.

— Effectivement. Par contre j'ai du mal saisir pourquoi vous le traquez le cadet. J'ai ouïe dire qu'il était revenu depuis peu certes mais qu'a-t-il donc fait ?

— Toute la famille est accusée de pratiquer la magie noire.

— Vous faites confiance à un moldu pour faire la différence ? Ce même moldu qui a doublé la taille de son fief en récupérant le comté de Serpentard, en le pillant et rapatriant les activités marchandes sur son bastion ? Vous êtes bien naïf messire Gryffondor. J'espère que la prime est suffisamment élevée pour vous faire oublier vos belles valeurs de justice et d'honneur. »

Les trois soldats se raidirent. L'un d'eux posa même la main sur le pommeau de son épée mais Godric le foudroya du regard.

« Vous me prenez pour un assassin ? grommela-t-il dangereusement. Cet homme a massacré la famille Black qui restait fidèle à Silas.

— De qui tenez-vous cette information ? » l'interrompit Salazar avec un sourire narquois.

Godric se mit à réfléchir. Il commençait à comprendre que tout n'était pas net dans son histoire. Le duc était le vrai gagnant de ce conflit.

« Il a entrainé une quarantaine de soldats dans les marécages pour les assassiner.

— J'ai appris le drame pour les soldats moldus, rétorqua Salazar. C'est aussi désolant que le sort du clan de trolls que vous avez anéanti.

— Ces trolls étaient agressifs et dangereux, objecta Godric. Ils traquaient les habitants…

— Précisément » l'interrompit Salazar.

Godric allait répliquer quand Helga revint avec les reliefs des repas de la soirée. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour restaurer la bonne humeur de trois chevaliers. Ceux-ci invitèrent même les autres voyageurs à se servir.

Salazar proposa aux chevaliers de faire alliance contre Silas. Pour les faire céder, il inventa que la prime sur la tête de Silas ne correspondait qu'à un quart de la somme restant due à la compagnie des apothicaires.

Le faux représentant expliqua qu'il voulait se reposer quelques jours car le voyage avait été harassant. Et surtout, il attendait des renforts de la compagnie. Un coup d'œil à Helga lui fit comprendre qu'il espérait bien revoir les mages exilés de son comté. Elle hocha la tête. Certes elle désapprouvait la mascarade mais cela lui semblait à peu près juste.

De son côté, Godric voulait se renseigner un peu plus sur les prétentions du duc et sur les accusations à l'égard du mystérieux Salazar. Le jeune mage restait toujours introuvable. La seule chose de sûre c'est qu'il continuait à fuir vers l'ouest avec son compagnon d'armes français et quelques hommes. Il semblaient presque narguer le grand traqueur de la maison Gryffondor. Quelle frustration !

* * *

On voit que la confiance règne entre les futurs amis ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	7. Sur le départ

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 115ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "partir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur le départ :

Salazar et sa troupe avait repris des forces. L'auberge d'Helga était bien plus confortable qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord. Les enfants Black et le baron Renart étaient partisans de poursuivre le plus tôt possible vers le nord pour échapper à Gryffondor. Le mercenaire comprendrait rapidement qu'il s'était fait berner et reviendrait aussitôt.

D'après Renart, on ne pouvait faire confiance à un guerrier, même noble. La tête de Salazar avait été mise à prix par l'aristocrate moldu qui avait envahi le comté de Serpentard. Fin de l'histoire. Même si Godric Gryffondor prétendait choisir ses combats pour la justice et l'honneur, la prime était tentante.

Selena Black étaient d'accord avec le baron. Le mercenaire semblait avoir de l'ego à revendre. Avec ou sans prime, il reviendrait se venger pour l'affront. Elle avait juré de protéger son petit frère et elle le ferait.

Salazar soutint avec force à ses deux alliés que les mages du comté avait trouvé refuge dans les environs. Le plus urgent était de rassembler les mages et guerriers qui accepteraient de revenir sous les couleurs des Serpentard. Gryffondor et son escouade pouvaient être défaits avec de bons guerriers et des magiciens correctement préparés. Autant les affronter en choisissant le lieu et le moment, chose qui ne serait pas possible en continuant à fuir.

Finalement, ce fut Helga qui réussit à convaincre les Black et Renart. Gryffondor se vantait de traquer les menaces d'origine magique. Et c'était bien Silas, l'aîné de Salazar, qui avait déclenché le conflit. Il ne devait pas être difficile de l'envoyer en priorité sur les traces de l'aîné. L'aristocrate moldu avait bien plus berné Godric que Salazar. Il suffisait de parler avec les enfants Black, prétendument décédés pour le convaincre. Quant à l'argent, Salazar pouvait facilement aider à obtenir la prime sur la tête de son traître de frère.

Salazar n'avait rien dit. L'argumentation naïve d'Helga était pleine de failles mais elle avait parlé avec tant d'émotions qu'elle avait plus ou moins convaincu les deux autres. Les gens sont vraiment imprévisibles !

Serpentard n'avait pas perdu son temps. Grâce aux indications d'Helga, il avait pris contact avec les exilés de son comté, ce qui représentait une quinzaine de familles et une trentaines de guerriers. Salazar estima avec tristesse que la moitié de la population magique de son ancien fief était décédée. La moitié des familles décidèrent de lui faire confiance, les autres préféraient s'installer sur-place. Les guerriers se rallièrent à Salazar, en espérant toucher à nouveau la confortable solde que versait habituellement les Serpentard. Un seul refusa, il s'était marié et comptait cultiver la terre. Salazar haussa un sourcil mais ne lâcha aucune des pensées méprisantes qui lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Gryffondor et son escouade d'assassins firent leur retour une dizaine de jours plus tard. Salazar le reçut attablé devant un festin dans l'auberge d'Helga. Renart et Selena patientaient nerveusement à ses côtés. Contrairement à leur précédente entrevue, l'auberge était à présent bondée. Il serait beaucoup plus difficile de fuir et un duel pouvait vite dégénérer en bain de sang. Gryffondor et quatre guerriers entrèrent dans l'établissement.

« Serpentard ! rugit le chevalier en apercevant le mage.

— Aha voilà notre chasseur de prime préféré ! s'exclama Salazar méprisant. Heureux qui comme Godric a fait un long voyage ? Ironisa-t-il.

— Tu m'as menti et tu croyais que je ne le comprendrais pas ?

— Ça alors ! Selena ? Est-ce nous pensions qu'il ne comprendrait pas ?

— Heu je…

— Selena ? interrompit Gryffondor interloqué. Comme Selena Black ?

— En personne ! Rétorqua Salazar. Navré mercenaire, le Moldu n'a pas mis de prime sur sa tête. Ni sur celle de mon apprenti Alban Black. »

Gryffondor se figea, ne comprenant plus rien. Selena Black n'en menait pas large et contemplait les lames des guerriers avec inquiétude. Son petit frère, Alban se ratatina quand Salazar le présenta.

« Ils sont vivants ? finit par demander bêtement Gryffondor.

— Vous voulez lancer un sortilège de diagnostique ? » ironisa Salazar.

Le chevalier-mage dégaina son épée et voulut insulter Serpentard. Aussitôt ses hommes l'imitèrent. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans l'auberge. Puis un par un les clients se levèrent. Des dagues sortirent des manches, de petites épées émergèrent des baluchons, quelques baguettes magiques furent tirées, plusieurs hommes montèrent sur les tables et bandèrent des arcs, des doigts s'illuminèrent de magie, des vipères et des Runespoor émergèrent des fissures du plancher. Les mercenaires se figèrent. Ils étaient cernés et largement en sous-effectifs.

« Sire Gryffondor, permettez-moi de vous présenter les exilés du domaine de Serpentard. Ils sont partis pour sauver leurs vies. Tout ça à cause de la guerre qu'ont déclenché Silas et le duc qui a envahi notre comté. Puisque vous êtes un serviteur de notre envahisseur, nous allons vous exécuter avant de marcher vers le nord pour traquer Silas. »

* * *

C'est vrai que les Fondateurs n'ont pas tout à fait l'air prêt à fonder une école ensemble. Bon heureusement pour vous, l'OS suivant est la suite directe. A tout de suite :)


	8. La promesse de Gryffondor

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 115ème nuit d'écriture du FoF, sauf que je l'ai écrit en décalé. J'ai écrit pendant une heure sur le thème "mémoire" et le thème "étreinte" s'est spontanément invité. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La promesse des Gryffondor :

Un éclat de peur traversa les yeux des mercenaires. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Les mages, les guerriers et les serpents de Salazar les cernaient de toutes parts. Gryffondor aurait dû rendre les armes et plier le genou devant Serpentard.

« Maître Serpentard ? tenta-t-il. Si je vous traque avec autant d'acharnement, c'est à cause d'une promesse que j'ai faîte à mon père.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi, siffla Salazar.

— Mon père a combattu aux côtés de Caïus Black. Caïus lui a sauvé deux fois la vie grâce à ses remèdes. Quand ma famille a appris que votre comté était en guerre, mon père m'a envoyé pour évacuer la famille Black et quand je suis arrivé, Caïus avait été empoisonné et les héritiers officiellement morts.

— Comment ça empoisonné ? interrogea Selena. Il a été égorgé pour trahison, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit Salazar.

— Quand votre père vous a stupefixé et m'a ordonné de vous emmener, nous l'abandonnions au bûcher. Je lui ai laissé une fiole de poison pour mourir en douceur. Caïus était mon premier maître en magie. Il savait ce que contenait cette fiole. Il avait le choix. Je ne tenais pas à vous infliger ce genre de détail lorsque je vous ai fait évader. »

Un silence glacial accompagna l'explication mais Selena finit par opiner.

« Reprenez, ordonna-t-elle à Gryffondor.

— J'avais le choix entre traquer Silas pour avoir plongé le comté en guerre et Salazar qui avait exterminé les Black. J'ai commencé par traquer Salazar pour la mémoire de Caïus.

— Sans vérifier vos informations ? » demanda Salazar d'une voix doucereuse.

Le chevalier se raidit mais acquiesça.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, asséna Selena. Vous êtes un mercenaire donc complètement corruptible. »

Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Selena reprit aussitôt.

« Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Moi si, indiqua Salazar. Mais je ne pensais que les Gryffondor considéreraient cette situation comme une dette de vie. Après tout, Caïus était guérisseur avant d'être intendant.

— Ce n'était pas une dette de vie. Juste une amitié née sur le champ de bataille.

— Peu importe à vrai dire, lança Renart. Même avec une dette de vie, les primes ne portent pas sur la maison Black mais sur les frères Serpentard et moi-même. »

L'animagus français était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. Son intervention jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Il avait raison.

« Salazar et le baron nous ont tirés des griffes des soldats moldus, indiqua Selena en posant la main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

— Le comté de Serpentard est en guerre, c'est trop dangereux de vous laisser ici avec eux, objecta Gryffondor. Sur les terres de mon père, vous serez en sécurité. Serpentard peut très bien échouer à reconquérir son fief.

— Je renonce aux terres familiales. Elles sont ruinées de toutes manières. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est la tête de Silas.

— Nous aussi voulons le retrouver, expliqua Selena. C'est à cause de ce salopard que nous en sommes là.

— Alors je vous accompagne pour assurer la sécurité des Black, annonça le chevalier.

— Certainement pas ! s'exclama Renart. Il va nous assassiner dans notre sommeil pour la prime.

— J'ai de l'honneur moi ! rugit Gryffondor en semblant oublier qu'il était entouré d'ennemis. Je n'attaque que face à face et je tiens mes promesses. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour en convaincre ?

— Un serment inviolable » proposa immédiatement Salazar.

Gryffondor pâlit, réfléchit mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Salazar ?

— Renart ?

— Mon ami, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Aussi doué que tu sois, il y a toujours moyen d'exploiter les failles d'un serment inviolable.

— Je comprends, finit par articuler Salazar. Tu rentres en France ? »

Renart hocha la tête.

« Fais en sorte d'informer le duc de Normandie sur la situation politique moldue, grogna Serpentard avec un rictus.

— Histoire qu'il se débarrasse de ton envahisseur ?

— Ça et pour t'éviter de fuir la France à la moindre empoignade.

— Ysengrin n'a pas autant de pouvoir, ricana Renart. J'avais surtout envie de voyager à nouveau quelque temps.

— Ça ne pourra pas te desservir d'en obtenir davantage mon ami.

— Quand tu en auras fini avec Silas, et probablement avec Gryffondor va en Écosse. »

Les deux hommes ignorèrent l'exclamation choquée du chevalier.

« Trouve la famille Serdaigle. Ce sont eux qui m'ont formé à la magie la première fois que j'ai été exilé par mon suzerain. Les Serdaigle sont brillants. C'est avec eux que j'ai appris la métamorphose humaine. Va voir Rowena de ma part. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a pardonné d'avoir emmené sa grande sœur en France mais Hermeline s'y plaît.

— Et il est temps que tu la retrouves, termina Serpentard.

— C'est ça. Ne te perds pas sur le chemin de la vengeance mon ami. Les enfants Black et tous ceux qui te suivent te font confiance. »

Salazar et Renart échangèrent un sourire et une accolade sincère.

* * *

Vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi à glisser aussi le thème de 1h00 « étreinte » à la fin. Alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée quand il est sorti.

Bon, Salazar et Gryffondor bâtissent une fragile alliance. Renart quitte l'Angleterre. Le duc de Normandie qui est évoqué, c'est le futur Guillaume le Conquérant bien sûr ! Et Hermeline c'est la femme de Renart dans le roman de Renart.

Affaire à suivre pour nos Fondateurs


	9. Sur les traces de Silas

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 116ème nuit d'écriture du FoF, sauf que je l'ai écrit en décalé. J'ai écrit sur le thème "attacher" pendant une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur les traces de Silas :

Après le départ du baron français, Salazar et Godric avait bâti une fragile entente. Enfin Selena Black avait bâti l'entente.

A défaut d'un serment inviolable, Selena avait obtenu de Gryffondor la promesse de ne pas s'en prendre à Salazar. Malgré les supplications du chevalier, la jeune fille voulait accompagner Salazar vers le nord pour traquer le traître.

Silas devait payer.

La jeune aubergiste, Helga, les avait écouté la mort dans l'âme prévoir un assassinat de sang-froid. Elle n'avait pris la peine de protester que pour Alban Black. D'après elle, la place d'un enfant n'était pas au front.

D'après la myriade de questions qu'Alban avait posé sur les herbes aromatiques et médicinales, Helga en avait conclu qu'il adorait la botanique. Elle proposa à Selena et Salazar d'accueillir l'enfant jusqu'à leur retour et de lui transmettre ses connaissances sur les plantes et les fleurs. La jeune fille était réticente à laisser son frère mais finit par céder.

Godric était partagé. Alban était l'héritier des Black mais sa grande sœur courrait plus de risques en traquant Silas. Finalement, Gryffondor et trois de ses hommes partirait vers le nord. Les cinq autres restaient au bois de Poufsoufle pour protéger l'héritier. Salazar décida de laisser aussi des guerriers pour surveiller les mercenaires de Gryffondor.

Quinze cavaliers prirent la route avec paranoïa. Personne ne faisait confiance aux autres mais tous avait la même cible : Silas.

Il fallut trois semaines de galop pour arriver à proximité de la ville où c'était réfugié celui qui était responsable de la chute du comté de Serpentard.

En interrogeant, le vieux propriétaire d'un relais, Salazar apprit que son frère employait ses pouvoirs pour terroriser « sa » nouvelle ville.

« Ce démon commande les serpents et les utilisent pour tuer, avait murmuré le vieil homme avec terreur.

— Comment a-t-il pris le pouvoir ? demanda Salazar.

— Le seigneur Serpentard a rencontré une à une les quatre maisons nobles qui dirigeait la région. Il a tué notre baron avec des vipères. Il a tué plusieurs autres membres des maisons. Depuis elles lui obéissent.

— Où se trouve sa demeure ? grogna Gryffondor. Nous allons le provoquer en duel et…

— Ne faîtes pas ça, Sire, murmura l'aubergiste terrifié. La tour est gardée par des reptiles qui hantent et attaquent les intrus.

— C'est possible de faire ça avec le Fourchelangue ? demanda Selena à Salazar.

— Avec le médaillon, confirma sombrement le jeune mage. Il permet d'exercer un contrôle encore plus poussé des serpents.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce médaillon ? demanda Gryffondor suspicieux.

— Une relique forgée par mon grand-père. Elle a plusieurs pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs de guérison. Le médaillon perfectionne l'usage de la magie mentale et le contrôle des serpents. Il y en a d'autres mais je ne suis que le cadet. C'est Silas qui en connaît tous les secrets.

— Attaquer la tour de Silas relève du suicide, conclut brutalement Selena. Comment va-t-on faire ? »

Salazar se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Est-ce que mon frère reste toujours enfermé dans sa maudite tour ou est-ce qu'il en sort parfois ?

— V-votre frère ? s'alarma le propriétaire du relais.

— Oui ce traître est bien mon frère, reconnut Salazar. J'ai toujours été fier d'appartenir à la maison Serpentard mais aujourd'hui. J'étais attaché à mon nom et maintenant…

— Ne dites pas ça, s'emporta Selena. Vous avez contribué à la grandeur de la maison Serpentard. Votre frère a provoqué sa déchéance mais vous la redresserez. Je vous y aiderai si vous voulez bien de moi.

— Merci Selena, soupira le mage. Je m'égare, revenons à nos affaires. Est-ce que Silas sort de sa tour ?

— Il va souvent chasser, expliqua le vieil homme. Chaque jour où le temps est beau.

— Avez-vous un lupanar en ville ? demanda Salazar prit d'une idée.

— Salazar ? s'indigna Selena.

— Vous le connaissez bien, répondit gravement le vieil homme. Il fréquente la maison des rosiers chaque jour où le temps est menaçant.

— Voilà une bonne nouvelle, maintenant nous savons où nous pourrons lui rendre visite.

— Ce n'est pas très glorieux » objecta Gryffondor.

Salazar l'ignora et se mit à détailler la silhouette de Selena qui se mit à rougir.

« Ma chère, je crois que vous aurez le plaisir de lui porter le coup fatal. »

* * *

Pas de conclusion hâtive, hein ? Rappelez vous juste que Salazar respecte la maison Black et en particulier son amie.

A bientôt !


	10. Revoir ses priorités

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 117ème nuit d'écriture du FoF, sauf que je l'ai écrit en décalé. J'ai écrit sur le thème "Légion" pendant une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Revoir ses priorités :

Salazar, Godric et Selena s'étaient rendus discrètement à la maison des rosiers malgré les réticences des deux derniers. La tenancière du lupanar les avaient accueillis avec amabilité. Leurs démarches aristocratiques valaient toutes les recommandations.

La femme avait haussé un sourcil trop maquillé en écoutant les requêtes de Salazar. Il avait commandé une chambre pour eux trois, un bain pour sa prétendue compagne et une heure en compagnie de deux filles de joie. La plus expérimentée pour lui-même et la mieux fardée pour Gryffondor.

Le chevalier et la jeune Black suivirent Serpentard dans une chambre du premier étage. La propreté toute relative de la pièce avait fait frémir Selena mais la tenancière leur avait certainement attribuée sa meilleure chambre.

« Pourquoi avoir demandé des filles ? demanda avec fureur Gryffondor dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte.

— Pour les interroger au sujet de mon frère bien évidemment, rétorqua Serpentard. Maintenant taisez-vous et laissez-moi les questionner.

— Que comptez-vous leur demander ? » intervint Selena avant que Godric ne puisse répondre.

Salazar allait répondre quand on toqua à la porte. Il invita à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux filles de joie. Le mage leur demanda en rougissant de s'installer. Il proposa immédiatement informations et discrétion contre rémunération.

En une demi-heure, Serpentard apprit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour tendre une embuscade à son frère. La plus expérimentée était aussi l'une des mieux informées. Elle leur expliqua les goûts et les habitudes de Silas, ses horaires et ses exigences. L'autre faisait office de maquilleuse et préparait les filles. Elle leur décrivit obligeamment l'apparence qui plaisait au nouveau tyran local.

Dès que Salazar fut satisfait, il mit les deux filles à la porte pour réfléchir au meilleur plan.

« Arrêtez de réfléchir, vous m'exaspérez, lança Serpentard sans un regard pour le chevalier.

— Comment savez-vous que…

— Vous êtes incapable de maîtriser vos émotions. Votre colère suinte de votre esprit. Même sans le médaillon je peux le sentir.

— C'est la première fois que je suis associé à la planification d'un assassinat et je...

— Vous préférez probablement un duel frontal en un contre un, susurra Serpentard avec un air narquois.

— Évidemment ! »

Salazar se tourna brusquement face à Gryffondor et d'un ordre en fourchelangue, il envoya une couleuvre sur le chevalier. Le reptile mordit Godric au bras.

Serpentard invoqua un sort de silence pour empêcher le chevalier d'hurler.

« C'est une couleuvre. Douloureux mais pas empoisonné, expliqua Salazar d'un ton glacial. Voici précisément ce qui peut vous arriver face à Silas. Sauf qu'il utiliserait une vipère. Il sondera vos émotions, utilisera la magie de l'eau et des créatures pour vous tuer. »

Il leva le sort.

« Vous êtes le même monstre que votre frère » asséna Gryffondor en se massant le bras.

Salazar voulut se ruer sur le chevalier mais Selena Black s'interposa.

« Je vous interdis de vous battre. C'est compris ? Et vous Gryffondor je vous interdis d'insulter les talents magiques de la maison Serpentard, lança-t-elle furieuse. Salazar a raison. Vous n'avez aucune chance en duel singulier. Silas ne combattra jamais avec honneur. Il utilisera des malédictions mortelles et de la magie mentale. Seule la ruse peut fonctionner contre lui. »

Les deux mages se toisèrent plein de mépris mais obéirent à contre cœur à la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci finit par les mettre à la porte pour profiter du simulacre de bain que l'établissement lui prépara.

Salazar redescendit pour remercier la tenancière. Il loua l'implication et la souplesse des deux filles en promettant de revenir. Gryffondor préféra se taire et approuva silencieusement.

Sur le chemin qui menait à leur campement, les trois sorciers regardèrent avec perplexité un corbeau voleter autour d'eux. Le volatile sembla vouloir leur dire quelque chose. Selena fut la première à remarquer qu'un parchemin était attaché à sa patte. Elle tendit le bas pour permettre à l'oiseau de se poser et entreprit de décrocher le message.

_De Renart de la maison Maupertuis à Salazar de la maison Serpentard_

_En redescendant vers la sud, j'ai eu vent de soldats marchant vers la chênaie de Poufsouffle. Ton duc offre aussi une récompense pour la tête de Gryffondor. Ses questions n'ont pas du lui faire plaisir et il a lancé des guerriers sur sa piste._

_J'ai écrit à ton apprenti et à la guérisseuse pour qu'ils fuient dans votre direction. Partez avec eux en l'Écosse et trouvez Rowena de la maison Serdaigle._

_J'ai empoisonné des outres de vin et rendu fou des chevaux mais je ne pourrai guère ralentir ces guerriers. C'est une véritable légion qui se dirige chez la guérisseuse._

_Bonne chance mes amis. Vous en aurez besoin._

_Renart_

* * *

Aïe ! Que faire ? Secourir Alban et Helga ou piéger Silas ?


	11. L'appât du gain

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 118ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "urticant" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Pour mémoire, Salazar, Selena Black et Godric Gryffondor ainsi que leurs hommes poursuivent Silas le frère aîné de Salazar quand leur allié français les prévient hibou. Alban Black (le jeune frère de Selena, qui a été laissé sous la garde d'Helga) est poursuivi des soldats moldus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'appât du gain :

Relevant les yeux de la missive du Français, Selena échangea un regard horrifié avec Salazar.

« Il faut lever le camp immédiatement, décida Gryffondor. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser seuls.

— Silence ! rétorqua Salazar. Je réfléchis.

— Mais je…

— C'est déjà votre faute s'ils sont en danger. Vous avez attiré l'attention sur eux. »

Gryffondor allait protester mais réalisa que Serpentard avait raison. Il avait questionné le duc moldu au sujet des Serpentard et des Black, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de se déplacer discrètement.

« Salazar, hésita Selena. Je sais que nous haïssons tous les deux Silas, mais mon petit frère et cette guérisseuse sont…

— Prioritaires bien évidemment, la coupa Serpentard.

— Alors nous sommes bien d'accord, grogna le chevalier-mage.

— Si nous épargnons Silas, il faut prendre en compte qu'il peut frapper à son tour, objecta Salazar.

— Vous pensez qu'il pourrait nous prendre en chasse ? s'inquiéta Selena.

— Possible. Pour le moment, il ignore notre présence. Il apprendra nécessairement que nous sommes ici. Si nous repartons vers le sud, il faut le faire aussi secrètement que notre arrivée. Quand il réalisera, nous serons loin et nous reviendrons dans quelques mois.

— C'est plus prudent. Faisons comme ça. Godric ?

— Nous levons le camp sans précipitation et je rassemble mes hommes. »

Deux chasseurs quittèrent le camp pour avertir les hommes que Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient posté pour surveiller la ville.

Pendant ce temps, les trois nobles se concertèrent sur le meilleur moyen d'évacuer la région sans laisser de traces. Il fut décidé d'utiliser deux cours d'eau peu profonds pour camoufler les traces des chevaux.

Les derniers guerriers s'affairèrent à démonter le camp et de rendre une forêt intacte.

Les éclaireurs revinrent un par un. Plusieurs d'entre eux affichèrent leur déception. La prime proposée pour Silas était alléchante.

Au bout d'une heure, quatre hommes étaient toujours manquants. Salazar masqua son exaspération, mais commença à s'inquiéter. Qu'avait-il pu arriver ?

« Seigneur Salazar, vos hommes sont ici, lança enfin un chevalier de Godric. Ils veulent vous parler. »

Effectivement un guérisseur et un chasseur bousculèrent le bretteur pour s'approcher du noble.

« Nous avons un problème, déclara le guérisseur.

— À quel sujet ? demanda aussitôt Salazar.

— Les deux tueurs ont refusé de partir. Ils sont allés défier Silas. »

Serpentard réprima à grand peine ses maléfices.

« Toi ! aboya-t-il au bretteur. Va me chercher Gryffondor et dame Selena. Tout de suite. »

Le mercenaire hésita, mais se retira prudemment en croisant le regard menaçant du jeune mage.

« Vous ne les avez pas empêchés ? demanda-t-il durement à ses hommes.

— Nous ne sommes pas des combattants murmura le guérisseur.

— Mes flèches ne percent pas leurs hauberts.

— Nous pensions qu'il fallait vous avertir au plus tôt.

— Bonne décision » réussit-t-il à répondre en serrant les dents.

Les deux hommes ne parurent pas plus soulagés.

Gryffondor et Selena firent leur apparition et s'alarmèrent en apprenant la nouvelle.

La jeune femme fusilla le guerrier du regard. Lui et ses hommes lui donnaient de l'urticaire. Ils étaient décidément intenables.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de ces fichus mercenaires ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

— Nous n'aurons même pas besoin de les exécuter pour insubordination. Il est peu probable que ces imbéciles survivent à Silas. Cette question étant réglée, que changeons-nous dans nos plans ?

— Si votre frère les tue, il ne saura pas que nous sommes ici.

— Silas connaît les armoiries et les couleurs des Gryffondor. Il saura que vous venez pour lui. À mon avis, il ne va pas se contenter de les tuer. Il va en interroger un pour savoir combien nous sommes.

— Donc il saura que nous fuyons vers le sud, conclut Selena. Penses-tu qu'il va nous poursuivre ?

— Pas sans minimum de préparation, mais il ne manquera pas l'opportunité. »

Un silence inquiet accueillit ses paroles.

« Il faudrait qu'il pense que nous restons, proposa Selena. Cela nous ferait gagner du temps pour fuir.

— Ou alors nous donnons l'assaut, tenta Gryffondor.

— Bonne idée. Vous vous entre-tuerez et ça en fera déjà un de moins.

— Salazar ! » s'indigna la jeune fille.

Serpentard se calma et replongea dans ses pensées. Il en émergea alors que Selena et Godric étaient penchés sur une carte grossière qui représentait la région.

« Ton idée est la seule qui soit applicable Selena, dit-il.

— Pardon ? Laquelle ?

— Lui faire croire que nous restons pour l'affronter. Nous allons ensorceler les membres des maisons nobles qui contrôlaient la région avant l'arrivée de Silas. Au milieu de la pagaille, nous aurons sûrement une chance de frapper.

— Je n'aime pas ça, intervint Gryffondor.

— Rassurez-vous, vous aurez votre part de gloire. Enfin pas ici, contre les Moldus pour défendre le jeune Alban de la maison Black. Ici, nous allons juste rassembler les anciennes maisons autour d'un valeureux guerrier, ricana Salazar. Enjolivez un peu vos duels contre les géants et ce sera parfait. »

Gryffondor grommela, mais finit par accepter malgré ses états d'âmes.

* * *

Fichus mercenaires, n'est-ce pas ? L'appât du gain est le plus fort ^^

Les plans de Salazar sont bien marrants, mais vous sentez comment l'opération est en train de mal tourner ? x)

Allez plus il y aura de review, moins il y aura de morts O:)

À bientôt !


	12. La chasse selon Silas

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté cette histoire, mais elle sera terminée, rassurez-vous. Un autre chapitre est en cours d'écriture et devrait sortir cette semaine.

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 120ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "hameçon" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Pour mémoire, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Selena Black traquaient Silas Serpenard, celui qui a provoqué la chute du comté de Serpentard. Pourtant de mauvaises nouvelles les forcent à abandonner leur vengeance pour revenir défendre Helga Poufsouffle et Alban Black, sauf que les mercenaires de Godric, trop attirés par la prime, sont allés défier Silas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La chasse selon Silas :

Silas se faisait habiller pour la chasse. Deux serviteurs s'activaient autour de lui pour l'équiper de ses carquois, de sa cape, une petite épée d'apparat et de plusieurs couteaux. Le seigneur sans titre n'aimait pas du tout voir ses hommes manipuler ses lames autour de lui. Seuls leurs tremblements étaient rassurants. Jamais ces gueux n'oseraient tenter quoique ce soit. L'ignoble sans magie lui tendit son arc en if quand un palefrenier s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Votre cheval est prêt monseigneur » réussit-il à articuler.

Le mage ne lui accorda pas un regard et ne lui répondit pas. C'était son cadet Salazar qui lui avait appris cette technique pour marquer son autorité sur les rustres qui les servaient.

« Vos vassaux et le maître du chenil vous attendent avec les chiens » ajouta-t-il prudemment.

Silas se tourna vers lui en attrapant son arc et lui jeta un regard agacé. Un éclat de terreur traversa les yeux du palefrenier qui préféra tomber à genoux se voyant déjà mordu par un reptile ou ensorcelé.

Un serviteur lui tendait une cravache en cuir en se raidissant. Le sorcier lui arracha la lanière de cuir et la fit claquer avec satisfaction. L'autre serviteur ne peut retenir un glapissement effrayé.

« Silence » tonna Silas avec mépris avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Les trois manants s'écartèrent vivement de son chemin en masquer leur soulagement. Certains étaient morts pour moins que ça.

Trois nobliaux de province, le maître du chenil et une quinzaine de paysans l'attendaient à l'extérieur pour l'accompagner à la chasse.

Tous placèrent aussitôt un genou respectueux à terre.

« Seigneur Serpentard » salua l'un des pseudo-nobles.

Silas se surprit à regretter l'absence de son frère. Lui au moins n'était pas aussi ridiculement servile et il avait une bonne conversation.

« Qu'on n'amène mon cheval, ordonna le mage d'un ton glacial. Les serfs, vous allez à la source noire et vous ferez une battue vers l'Est. Nous contournerons à cheval le petit bois des druides à cheval avec les chiens. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à rabattre du beau gibier. Allez ! »

Les paysans échangèrent quelques regards inquiets puis se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Ils tournèrent les talons et partirent en courant.

Silas soupira devant autant de médiocrité. Il se savait le seul sorcier de la région. Aucun égal avec qui converser et peu de distraction. La chasse était distrayante, mais le climat humide ne le permettait pas tous les jours. Le temps serait d'ailleurs limite aujourd'hui.

Ce serait tout de même plus satisfaisant que de rendre le jugement des paysans qui n'arrivaient pas payer les lourds impôts qu'il faisait lever. La particularité de ses jugements étaient bien sûr les serpents. Ceux-ci ondulaient dans la salle principale du petit manoir pendant qu'il questionnait les manants. Généralement il ordonnait quelques morsures pour rappeler à chacun son devoir et les survivants retournaient trimer dans les champs.

Pire que tout, les paysannes locales n'avaient guère de charme et mettaient peu de cœur à l'ouvrage quand il leur ordonnait de s'allonger sur la paille. Le lupanar local comportait quelques beaux spécimens, mais il en avait déjà fait le tour. Et il n'avait pas oublié les conseils de Salazar de ne pas engrosser les femmes des notables locaux pour éviter les tentatives d'assassinats. Enfin si on pouvait parler de notables, songea-t-il en regardant de haut les trois hommes qui chevauchaient à ses côtés.

Finalement les livres familiaux et les quelques sorciers éduqués du comté lui manquaient. Silas ressortit le lourd médaillon familial avec nostalgie. Sa dernière relique du passé. Il donna un coup d'éperon pour forcer son cheval à accélérer la cadence et penser à autre chose.

Soudain deux cavaliers débouchèrent d'un chemin. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Silas en fut surpris. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de chevaux dans cette région morne et pauvre.

Le pâle soleil leur apprit par ses éclats que les nouveaux venus étaient cuirassés. Que pouvaient bien faire des soldats dans ce trou perdu ? songea Silas curieux.

« Des soldats ennemis, monseigneur ? lança un nobliau qui voulait se rendre utile.

— Possible. Sinon, ils devront payer le droit de passage. Allons à leur rencontre.

— Mais la chasse monseigneur ? s'interrogea le maître du chenil.

— Elle attendra imbécile » trancha Silas d'un ton peu engageant.

Un court galop les rapprocha des intrus. Le mage observa l'écusson des deux soldats. Silas regretta de ne pas avoir mieux écouté les cours d'héraldique de Caïus Black. Pour ne pas trahir son ignorance, il tenta d'utiliser la Legilimencie sur eux grâce aux pouvoirs du médaillon familial.

« Nous cherchons Silas de Serpentard ? demanda l'un des guerriers.

— Qui le demande ?

— Le chevalier-mage Godric Gryffondor et ses hommes, annonça fièrement le mercenaire.

— Le chasseur de géants. C'est le duc moldu qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa Silas avec mépris.

— C'est exact.

— Je vous imaginais plus imposant, messire Gryffondor. Vous ressemblez juste à un soldat rachitique dépourvu de magie.

— Nous ne sommes pas messire Gryffondor, mais nous venons vous défier en son nom.

— Ici les duels ont lieu au bord de l'eau, prétendit Silas en songeant au simulacre de port à l'extérieur de la ville.

— C'est parfait, allons-y. »

Silas dissimula un sourire satisfait. Les deux hommes avaient mordu à l'hameçon.

« Un volontaire pour me servir de second ? » demanda le mage en se tournant vers les nobliaux.

Le plus jeune s'avança en espérant attirer un peu de reconnaissance pour sa famille. Puis toute la troupe se dirigea vers les eaux marécageuses pour prendre position sur les berges.

Le guerrier le plus imposant dégaina une rapière usagée, mais parfaitement entretenue. Silas pour sa part, ne garda qu'un large coutelas à la plus grande surprise de chacun.

Le mercenaire s'approcha, laissant l'autre en retrait. Un cri déchirant l'arrêta. Le mercenaire qui ne devait pas combattre était tombé à genou. Le guerrier ne comprit qu'en voyant onduler plusieurs serpents aquatiques à proximité de son compagnon d'armes. Les reptiles se levèrent et frappèrent à plusieurs reprises.

Silas ne resta pas inactif et profita de l'horreur pour incanter une malédiction et fracturer les jambes de l'autre guerrier.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement où se trouve le chevalier Gryffondor » siffla Silas en s'approchant doucement de sa victime.

* * *

Voilà voilà première apparition de Silas ! Il avait été évoqué à de nombreuses reprises. Un personnage charmant, n'est-ce pas ?


	13. Les escarmouches de Renart

Voici le deuxième chapitre de la semaine.

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 120ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "arc" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Pour mémoire, « goupil » est l'ancien terme qui désignait un renard. C'est justement le roman de Renart qui a rebaptisé l'animal. Comme Renart est ici un personnage, je reprends le mot goupil pour parler clairement de l'animal.

Les vengeurs renoncent à tuer Silas pour revenir défendre Helga Poufsouffle et Alban Black, sauf que les mercenaires de Godric, trop attirés par la prime, sont allés défier Silas… qui les a assassinés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les escarmouches de Renart :

Le baron Renart de la Maison Maupertuis se demanda une énième fois ce qu'il faisait encore en Angleterre à pratiquer une guerre de harcèlement contre une armée moldue au lieu d'asticoter son vieil ennemi le baron Ysengrin.

Il comptait justement rejoindre le royaume franc, sa douce terre natale, quand il avait eu vent de l'armée qui remontait en direction du bois de Poufsouffle. Quelques incursions sous sa forme de goupil lui avait confirmé ses pires craintes. Les soldats remontaient la trace des mercenaires menés par Gryffondor.

La piste les conduirait au bois de Poufsouffle chez la guérisseuse. Alban Black serait assassiné, puis viendrait le tour des vengeurs partis vers le nord. Le Français avait rédigé à la hâte des messages pour avertir la guérisseuse et ses alliés au nord.

Il fallait ralentir l'armée moldue, suffisamment pour que Salazar rejoindre les exilés du comté et les mener à la victoire.

Plusieurs visites dans les rangs ennemis s'étaient soldées par des empoisonnements, des accidents et des ensorcellements. Les moldus s'étaient désorganisés, les chevaux aliénés étaient à l'arrêt et leur armée était revenue à la marche forcée.

Ensuite, Renart était revenu – au grand galop – à la chênaie de Poufsouffle. Les exilés du comté et la communauté d'Helga terminaient à peine leurs préparatifs de voyage pour rejoindre Salazar et Gryffondor.

Eux aussi étaient à pieds, mais la cadence militaire ne serait pas à l'avantage des sorciers. C'était trop lent, bien trop lent, songeait Renart avec horreur.

Les mercenaires laissés à la protection d'Alban étaient parvenus à la même conclusion. Il avait proposé à l'enfant de fuir à cheval, mais celui-ci avait refusé d'abandonner la guérisseuse et surtout les mages de son comté.

Renart avait pris la tête des opérations malgré les réticences d'Helga et des mercenaires. Ils mèneraient une guerre de harcèlement pour retarder les soldats moldus afin de maintenir l'avance des fugitifs et laisser le temps aux vengeurs revenir de les secourir.

Le compagnon d'armes et adjoint de Gryffondor, le chevalier-mage Peverell, avait tout d'abord protesté contre les techniques de maraude sans honneur. L'animagus lui avait promis de les envoyer au combat au minium à un contre dix, ce qui avait sérieusement refroidi les élans guerriers des mercenaires.

Renart proposa de former trois groupes armés. Les cavaliers-mages sous les ordres de Peverell pour attaquer l'avant-garde. Un groupe mené par les chasseurs de Poufsouffle mènerait des opérations pour compliquer l'approvisionnement des moldus, saboter les ponts et inonder certains passages. Lui-même prendrait la tête d'une équipe de chasseurs-magiciens pour saper le moral des troupes ennemies.

Helga et Peverell avaient refusé. Alban Black, en revanche, était reconnaissant envers Renart et surtout de son retour inespéré. Il lui confia l'autorité symbolique qu'il détenait encore sur les exilés du comté de Serpentard. Les mages de Poufsouffle se rallièrent à eux. La guérisseuse et les mercenaires durent céder à leur tour.

Renart se sentit mal en observant la petite vingtaine de mages et de chasseurs qui plaçaient sa confiance en lui. Saurait-il les mener au combat ?

Contrairement à Peverell et aux autres combattants qui étaient partis immédiatement, L'animagus tint à questionner soigneusement chacun de ses « hommes ». Il voulait connaître les capacités de chacun pour mieux les utiliser et surtout savoir leurs noms pour se remémorer de ceux qui tomberaient à ses côtés.

Le baron français fut quelque peu rassuré en découvrant qu'il avait à sa disposition des sorciers maîtrisant la magie de l'eau. Voici qui permettrait de transformer les cours d'eau et les mares en pièges mortels.

La seule femme qui s'était portée volontaire pour combattre possédait une affinité avec les esprits et la possession.

Plusieurs chasseurs pouvaient mettre à contribution des flèches enchantées. Finalement des possibilités commençaient à naître dans l'esprit de l'animagus.

Lui-même mettrait son esprit de tactique, son arc en if, sa magie et son affinité avec les goupils pour affronter l'ennemi.

Renart se souvint du nombre de soldats ennemis avec inquiétude, mais il masqua soigneusement son appréhension. Il termina ses entretiens en résumant à ses guerriers les avantages de leur escouade et ce qu'il estimait possible de réaliser. Le Français parla avec assurance, d'un ton ferme et en se tenant droit. Les mages moroses commencèrent à reprendre confiance et se mirent en route pour tenir tête à l'ennemi.

Tout au long du chemin, Renart déploya sa magie pour dialoguer avec les goupils et les mobilisa pour rechercher les soldats ennemis. En parallèle, il s'entretint avec les chasseurs locaux pour localiser les points d'eau et les autres passages propices aux embuscades.

* * *

Peverell… Juste une envie qui est venue au moment de l'écriture. Je ne sais pas si les dates sont compatibles. Probablement que oui. Un nom d'une famille noble est utilisé pendant quelques siècles.

Bref !

L'histoire progresse. Je maintiens que je la terminerai, mais les updates seront irrégulières.

À bientôt ! :)


	14. Chercher et trouver

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 121ème **nuit d'écriture du FoF**. Il fallait le rédiger sur le **thème "chercher"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Pour mémoire, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Selena Black traquaient Silas Serpenard, celui qui a provoqué la chute du comté de Serpentard. Pourtant de mauvaises nouvelles les forcent à abandonner leur vengeance pour revenir défendre Helga Poufsouffle et Alban Black, sauf que les mercenaires de Godric, trop attirés par la prime, sont allés défier Silas qui les a interrogés et assassinés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chercher et trouver :

Silas se redressa à peine satisfait de son interrogatoire. Les fractures et les plaies avaient rapidement eu raison de la résistance du mercenaire. Le sorcier se lava rapidement mes mains sanguinolentes dans l'eau marécageuse et abandonna l'homme qui agonisait. Les serpents aquatiques feraient joyeusement le ménage autour de ce festin peu ragoûtant.

Sans hésitation le mage siffla son cheval qu'il enfourcha d'un geste sûr. Il échangea un regard avec les nobliaux encore horrifiés par les hurlements et les serpents qui frappaient.

« En route, nous avons beaucoup à faire » dit-il simplement.

Ainsi donc Salazar était de retour pour se venger. Son petit frère s'était même permis d'entraîner une quelconque maîtresse sur les routes. Il ne manquait pas d'arrogance, songea Silas en se promettant de la lui faire ravaler.

La présence d'un chevalier-mage le laissait perplexe. Il faudrait se méfier de l'homme dont il ne connaissait pas les méthodes. La magie de l'esprit et les reptiles pourraient sans doute surprendre Gryffondor, mais lui aussi devait posséder des pouvoirs dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Pourtant Silas craignait par dessus tout son cadet. Ce petit ambitieux était féroce et intelligent, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

Les quinze intrus n'étaient plus que treize. Or treize guerriers, a fortiori des mages, pouvaient faire des ravages s'ils étaient correctement employés. Voilà bien une phrase que Salazar aurait dit. Son cadet aurait d'ailleurs été furieux d'apprendre que ses propres techniques avaient servi à conquérir et contrôler le nouveau fief de Silas. Car le cadet expliquait et défendait régulièrement ses stratégies auprès de feu leur père. A l'époque, Silas dénigrait les méthodes de son frère uniquement pour rester l'héritier du comté, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les stratégies du cadet étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, bien au contraire.

Le mage dirigea sa monture au petit galop vers sa tour fortifiée. Pas trop vite pour ne pas montrer son appréhension croissante à ses propres hommes.

Il ne prit le temps de s'arrêter en chemin qu'auprès d'un bosquet et d'une mare pour mobiliser les serpents contre l'ennemi. Avec un peu de chance, les reptiles tueraient un ou deux guerriers. En sachant que Salazar était aussi fourchelangue, Silas usa des pouvoirs du médaillon pour interdir aux reptiles d'obéir à l'autre « siffleur ».

Le mage s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement quand il atteignit enfin sa tour. En quelques sifflements, les gardiens rampants se réveillèrent et se rassemblèrent prêts à frapper contre les intrus.

Comment Salazar aurait procédé ? s'interrogea Silas en se servant un verre de vin et s'asseyant sur son modeste trône de chêne blanc.

Tout d'abord, il aurait laissé croire à son ennemi qu'il gagnait pour mieux le surprendre et l'anéantir. C'était la stratégie favorite du cadet. Mais comment adapter dans sa situation ? Se faire passer pour plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était réellement ? Le médaillon le rendait puissant mais pas invulnérable. Seul un idiot n'aurait pas tenu compte de la menace.

En temps normal, Silas serait en train de chasser dans les hauteurs, comme tous les jours de beau temps. Pris d'une idée, il convoqua ses serviteurs et en choisit un dont la stature et la corpulence étaient proches de la sienne. Exceptionnellement, il le remplacerait pour la chasse. Le mage lui confia ses vêtements et ses armes de chasse. De petits sortilèges modifièrent l'apparence du serviteur pour le transformer en appât réaliste. L'illusion tomberait vite mais avec un peu de chance un ou deux intrus mourraient avant. La promesse de primes illumina le regard du serviteur et des chasseurs. Ceux-ci quittèrent la tour au plus vite avant que le tyran ne changeât d'avis.

Salazar tenterait à coup sûr de rallier quelques maisons locales contre lui. D'une part pour affaiblir ses troupes et d'autre part pour semer la zizanie et profiter de la confusion. Silas évalua les avantages qu'il pouvait accorder à ceux qui ramèneraient le cadavre d'un mercenaire. Dès qu'il trouva ses offres crédibles, il les adressa aux trois maisons mineures de son fief. L'ancienne maison principale serait une autre affaire. Les Gaunt se joindraient sans hésiter à Salazar pour le renverser. De plus, Silas les soupçonnait de cultiver quelques dons magiques. Quelques paroles de Salazar les rallieraient à coup sûr. Mieux valait miser sur les serviteurs des Gaunt pour être informé.

Quand ses ordres furent distribués, Silas se retrouva seul parmi ses serpents. Il n'y avait pas de certitude que ses pièges fonctionneraient et Salazar ne serait jamais assez fou pour donner l'assaut sur la tour fortifiée.

Il faudrait de toute manière sortir pour pousser Salazar à se dévoiler. Fallait-il chercher la confrontation ? Il le faudrait tôt ou tard. Et mieux valait être celui qui en prendrait l'initiative, songea Silas démoralisé.

Pour se refaire une santé, le mage aurait bien voulu visiter les filles de la maison des rosiers. Le lupanar était-il si dangereux ? Après tout, il était censé être à la chasse.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Silas se retrouva vêtu comme un manant. Son chemin était ouvert par des reptiles et il était suivi par quelques archers prêts à le secourir. A sa grande surprise, le trajet se déroula tout naturellement que possible. Nulle attaque sournoise à la Salazar, nulle charge chevaleresque.

La tenancière de la maison des rosiers s'étonna de le recevoir par si beau temps mais n'osa le questionner. Elle lui proposa de louer les services d'une nouvelle fille. Silas accepta car les distractions étaient rares, en dehors du débarquement d'une escouade d'assassin bien entendu.

D'après la tenancière, la fille était de passage et avait besoin gagner un peu d'argent afin de poursuivre son voyage vers le nord. Silas haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait beaucoup de visiteurs ces temps-ci.

Elle revint en guidant une fille qui la suivait maladroitement. Les vêtements bien serrés excitaient l'imagination mais une drôle d'impression alarma Silas. Il réalisa que le médaillon des Serpentard chauffait contre son torse.

Les pouvoirs de l'artefact lui permirent de discerner les traits réels de la fille. Pourtant les illusions tissées autour d'elle étaient parfaitement exécutées. Et sous ces enchantements.

Selena Black, songea Silas avec horreur qu'il tombait dans un piège.

* * *

Aïe le médaillon est bien utile…

La suite arrivera c'est promis. Je tiens à aller jusqu'au bout. Il fallait juste que j'en finisse une autre et que je travaille sur mes projets originaux et IRL.

A bientôt !


	15. Embuscade

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 121ème ****nuit d'écriture du FoF****. Il fallait le rédiger sur le ****thème "présomptueuse"**** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Pour mémoire, Silas Serpenard, celui qui a provoqué la chute du comté de Serpentard. Salazar veut se venger et collabore avec Selena Black (la fille de son mentor) pour se venger de son frère aîné.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Embuscade :

La fière et hautaine Selena Black se tenait devant lui, essayant de se faire passer pour une fille de joie. Les illusions étaient bien tissées. Sans le médaillon, il se serait fait berner. Salazar devait être proche, très proche.

Au final, Selena n'aurait pas pu tenir son rôle très longtemps. Même en essayant de les masquer, son maintien restait aristocratique et sa prononciation reflétait son excellente éducation.

La jeune fille grimaça un sourire qui se voulait probablement aguicheur. Ce n'était pas une réussite, songea Silas. Mais il avait mieux à penser. Salazar lui tendait un piège, c'était certain. Il était en danger de mort, ça aussi c'était certain.

« La meilleure chambre est libre, monseigneur Serpentard, précisa la tenancière satisfaite. Est-ce que la fille convient ?

— Ça ira très bien, répondit machinalement Silas.

— Alors je vous laisse » répondit la matrone avec satisfaction.

Silas remarqua son air un peu vitreux. Elle devait être sous influence magique. La menace venait donc d'ailleurs. De Selena ? La jeune fille lui avait semblé douée en maléfices à l'époque, mais oserait-elle l'agresser. C'était peu probable. Salazar ne déléguait pas l'attaque aux autres.

L'idée de tuer la fille tout de suite lui traversa l'esprit. Cela ferait peut-être sortir Salazar de sa cachette, mais c'était loin d'être certain. Son cadet n'hésitait pas à sacrifier des soldats quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais considérait-il Selena comme un soldat ? Impossible de le savoir.

Dans un excès de paranoïa, il avait deux serpents bien venimeux dans sa cape, cela ne manquerait pas d'être utile au final. En utilisant les pouvoirs du médaillon, Silas donna l'ordre à l'un des serpents d'entrer dans sa tunique et de remonter sa manche, prêt à frapper.

Selena, terriblement mal à l'aise, lui demanda de la suivre en baissant le regard. Silas hocha la tête en continuant de réfléchir. Est-ce que Salazar se trouvait dans la chambre pour le surprendre ? Attendrait-il à l'extérieur pour mieux le surprendre une fois qu'il aurait les mains occupées ? Silas emboîta le pas de la jeune fille et réalisa qu'elle était trop fière pour le laisser aller jusqu'à l'effeuillage. C'était une Black ! Salazar devait être dans la chambre et tenterait de le tuer dès qu'il passerait le seuil.

À peine rassuré, il la suivit dans l'obscur escalier grinçant en songeant que l'endroit serait parfait pour l'attaquer. Il arriva au palier toujours vivant en retenant un soupir de soulagement.

Silas ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Selena. Sa silhouette était devenue plus mince et plus athlétique. Les privations du voyage et les chevauchées avaient redessiné son corps. S'il triomphait de son cadet, il pourrait la posséder. Quelques jours de cachots la rendraient coopérative.

Le mage se fustigea, mieux valait ne pas miser là-dessus. Selena pourrait bien le tuer dans son sommeil si elle en avait la possibilité. Est-ce que Salazar la convoitait ? s'interrogea soudain Silas. Probablement. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il entraînée sur les routes.

Finalement, la tuer au bon moment pourrait se révéler utile. Si ça déstabilisait Salazar, même un instant. Ce serait peut-être le meilleur moment pour le vaincre, voire peut-être même le seul.

S'il ne se trompait, Salazar l'attaquerait quand il entrerait dans la chambre. En bon client, Silas connaissait parfaitement les lieux. La porte s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur. Pour tenir son rôle, la fille devrait entrer puis l'inviter à le suivre. C'est à ce moment qu'il faudrait lancer le reptile sur elle, en espérant gagner de précieux instants sur Salazar.

Silas retint un gémissement en voyant la porte se rapprocher. Il voulait tourner les talons et fuir mais qui savait ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Le mage leva à moitié son bras alourdi par le serpent. Le second se tenait prêt à tomber et onduler au sol.

Le médaillon se mit à chauffer en signe d'avertissement. La legilimencie du médaillon lui indiqua que l'esprit de Selena commençait à bouillonner également. Silas réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la porte avec crainte. Silas, obnubilé par la porte, leva son bras quand il sentit une gêne au creux du dos. Un écoulement gênant l'incommoda puis la gêne se transforma en douleur. Silas tenta de pivoter et aperçut un archer qui décochait une seconde flèche sur lui.

Le mage se figea avec horreur. Le serpent de sa manche jaillit sur Selena qui poussa un cri de terreur. Le serpent frappa une fois puis deux fois.

« Arrête-le, » rugit une voix que Silas reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Salazar ivre de rage était sorti d'une autre chambre, une rapière dans une main et un bourbon de maître dans l'autre.

L'aîné tituba à cause de ses blessures, mais libéra le deuxième serpent et lui ordonna en fourchelangue du tuer son cadet avant d'invoquer une malédiction. Une troisième flèche ensorcelée le blessa à la gorge.

La lame luisante de magie fendit l'air et tua le reptile qui ondulait en crachant.

Le bourbon s'illumina d'une lueur sinistre. Silas n'entendit pas l'incantation mais le craquement sourd et la douleur de ses genoux le firent chuter au sol.

Salazar fondit sur lui et lui transperça le buste de part en part.

« De la part de notre père et de maître Caïus, siffla Salazar en fourchelangue.

— Je…

— Maître Salazar ! s'écria l'archer. La fille Black. Vite ! »

Le serpent ne la frappait plus. L'archer avait délaissé son arc au profit d'un petit couteau. Le reptile se leva menaçant et se figea lorsque Salazar lui intima en fourchelangue de se retirer.

L'influence du médaillon était encore présente. Le jeune maître murmura à regret un sortilège pour tuer le serpent.

Elle a été touchée, s'alarma l'archer.

« T-trois fois, balbutia Selena sans retenir ses larmes. Le venin... brûle.

— Maître ? » reprit l'archer avec horreur.

Salazar détourna le regard et se précipita sur son frère agonisant. Il l'acheva en quelques coups de poignard hargneux.

« Sal-Salazar, tenta Selena d'une voix suppliante en le regardant arracher le médaillon tant convoité.

— Surtout ne parlez pas, ordonna-t-il. Économisez vos forces. »

Il revint auprès d'elle en brandissant le médaillon qu'il approcha des morsures. Du sang noir reflua des par les blessures.

Selena perdit connaissance dans les bras des deux hommes horrifiés.

« Restez avec nous, supplia Salazar. Je ne supporterais pas votre mort, gémit-il. J'ai été trop présomptueux de penser que...

— Le sang a cessé de couler, maître Serpentard, remarqua l'archer. Est-ce qu'elle est sauvée ?

— Le venin est complètement sorti, mais si elle a perdu connaissance, c'est peut-être déjà trop tard. Aidez-moi. »

* * *

Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je la laissais vivre. Des reviews ou un cadavre xD

Bon on commence à voir arriver la fin de la fic. Il ne reste plus qu'à revenir secourir Helga Poufsouffle, Alban Black et notre ami Renart.

À bientôt ! :)


	16. Premiers soins

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 123ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "motif" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Combien de siècles que je n'avais pas updaté cette histoire ? … Beaucoup…

Pour résumer les OS précédents : Salazar a retrouvé son frère et l'a attiré dans un piège, sauf que sa protégée Selena Black a été grièvement blessée pendant l'assaut.

* * *

Premiers soins :

« Il faut la transporter et l'allonger sur un lit » ordonna Salazar en désignant la chambre à son archer.

Le soldat souleva Selena et Salazar soutint sa tête. La jeune fille fut étendue sur le lit crasseux. Le jeune mage songea qu'elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se salir dans ces draps.

« Elle reprend connaissance ! s'exclama l'archer en tirant Salazar de ses pensées.

— Il ne faut que ça arrive. Sinon elle va s'épuiser. »

Le jeune mage la rendormit un sortilège.

« Nous allons devoir la plonger dans un sommeil magique pour faciliter sa guérison.

— Sera-t-elle transportable ?

— Non, répondit sombrement Salazar. Elle va devoir rester ici pendant que nous redescendons vers le sud.

— Comment ferons…

— Plus tard. Trouve la propriétaire et utilise sa cuisine pour me préparer un chaudron d'eau bouillante. Nous allons préparer un fortifiant pour Selena.

Le soldat s'inclina et se précipita vers la porte. Salazar l'entendit dévaler les escaliers. Pendant ce temps, il reporta son attention vers la jeune fille.

Il cicatrisa et effaça magiquement les morsures avec facilité. Les Serpentard par tradition fréquentaient et connaissaient bien les serpents.

Les sortilèges de diagnostic révélèrent que le venin avait progressé bien trop vite. Salazar trembla et commença à s'affoler, mais il se reprit dès les premiers signes de panique. Selena avait besoin de lui se fustigea-t-il. Le mage respira et vida son esprit pour reprendre contenance.

Les serpents devaient être ensorcelés ou avoir consommé une potion. Salazar abandonna à regret la jeune fille et ressortit sur le palier pour examiner le cadavre du serpent. Ses crocs étaient anormalement dorés et l'odeur lui rappela la digitale. Cela ressemblait à une potion élaborée par Caïus Black, probablement après son départ pour le continent.

Un sortilège confirma ses soupçons. Il y avait donc du venin et un poison à contrer. Ils avaient tous les deux reflué grâce au médaillon, mais en causant d'important dégâts ?

« Une marmite est sur le feu maître Serpentard, informa le soldat qui remontait l'escalier.

— Très bien. Reste avec elle et assure-toi qu'elle continue à respirer. Je lui prépare un fortifiant à base de mandragore et de sang de dragon. Ce ne sera pas long. »

Salazar descendit à son tour et attrapa une pensionnaire pour qu'elle le guide jusqu'aux cuisines. Il trouva effectivement la marmite en mauvais cuivre dont l'eau bouillait sur un bon feu. L'installation était rudimentaire mais il faudrait faire avec.

Il retira la marmite du feu pour la laisser refroidir légèrement. Les mandragores furent hachées finement et pesées au jugé. Salazar songea que Caïus Black l'aurait écorché vif en le voyant brasser de la sorte, surtout pour soigner sa propre fille.

La mandragore, la poudre de bézoard et l'écorce de saule s'ajoutèrent à l'eau chaude. Salazar homogénéisa à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois qu'il trouva sur la table la plus proche.

Le simulacre de chaudron reprit sa place sur le feu. Le jeune mage ajouta le sang de dragon au goutte-à-goutte jusqu'à obtenir un bleu vif. Il homogénéisa une seconde fois puis porta à ébullition. La couleur s'éclaircit puis la texture devint plus visqueuse.

Salazar retira la marmite à l'instant où la mixture devint pâteuse et quitta la cuisine avec son onguent fortificateur.

Le mage croisa par hasard la tenancière de l'établissement alors qu'il comptait remonter auprès de Selena.

« Qui dirigeait la région avant l'arrivée de mon frère ?

— Le seigneur Silas a conquis le territoire de plusieurs maisons nobles.

— Lesquelles ?

— Les maisons Woodcroft, Mormont, Skull et Gaunt.

— Est-ce qu'elles sont toutes encore en vie ? Laquelle était la plus puissante à l'époque ? Et aujourd'hui ?

— La maison Skull est presque éteinte. La maison Gaunt était la plus redoutée. Il se murmure qu'ils lançaient des malédictions sur les paysans qui ne payaient pas leurs impôts.

— Une lignée de mages ? interrogea-t-il avec intérêt.

— Je ne sais pas. Si c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que les mages de votre maison » flatta-t-elle.

Salazar ne prêta pas attention au compliment creux. Il songea qu'il pouvait éventuellement placer Selena sous la protection des Gaunt en attendant son retour.

« Envoyez un messager chez les Gaunt. Informez-les de la mort de Silas et que le maître Salazar Serpentard veut parler à la maison Gaunt. »

La tenancière s'inclina respectueusement. Le mage la remercia pour ses informations et l'envoi du message puis remonta rapidement à l'étage.

L'onguent fut étalé sur la peau de la jeune fille et disparut au fur et à mesure que le corps l'assimilait.

« Ça a l'air de fonctionner, commenta l'archer avec soulagement.

— Apparemment, répondit Salazar en jetant des sortilèges pour confirmer l'état de leur patiente.

— Vous pensez qu'elle va devoir rester longtemps ici ?

— Au moins une semaine, certainement plus. Nous allons devoir la laisser sous sommeil magique pendant que nous secourons Alban, la guérisseuse et les exilés.

— Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sans protection dans cet établissement, s'indigna l'archer.

— Non nous ne pouvons pas, confirma Salazar. Nous allons la confier à l'une des familles nobles de la région.

— Vous les connaissez ? Vous pensez qu'ils la protégeront.

— Il suffit de leur trouver le bon motif pour qu'ils coopèrent. »

* * *

Si ça vous évoque la belle au bois dormant, c'est une coïncidence ^^ Le réveil se fera naturellement, pas de patin magique ^^

Bon heureusement le texte suivant est déjà écrit ! :)


	17. Une fuite trop lente

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 123ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "fatigue" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Et maintenant, Salazar doit justifier ses erreurs face à Gryffondor. Il s'est débarrassé de Silas mais la pauvre Selena ne méritait pas ça...

* * *

Une fuite trop lente :

Salazar expliquait à la tenancière et à une des pensionnaires comment prendre soin de Selena. Ils allaient la laisser plongée dans un sommeil enchanté, mais ne pouvaient l'abandonner sans surveillance. La jeune fille devait être nourrie par des jus et des bouillons administrés prudemment et bien entendu maintenue propre.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans l'escalier. L'archer devait avoir ramené Gryffondor. Salazar congédia les deux femmes pour converser plus discrètement avec ses alliés.

En effet le chevalier-mage déboula dans la chambre accompagné de deux mercenaires, de l'archer et d'un sorcier fidèle à Salazar. La tenancière et la fille de joie s'éclipsèrent pour ne pas subir la fureur du chevalier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? rugit-il en constatant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Selena.

— Calmez-vous, grogna Salazar. Même un chevalier en est capable.

— J'avais juré de la protéger et…

— Elle ne vous faisait pas confiance, objecta hargneusement Serpentard.

— Mais elle vous faisait confiance misérable siffleur et on voit bien le résultat !

— Du calme, c'est bien ce que nous ordonnerait Selena, non ?

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? grommela Gryffondor en baissant d'un ton.

— Normalement vous avez dû croiser le cadavre de Silas en arrivant ? Nous l'avons attaqué et tué.

— Sans nous attendre ? répliqua le chevalier avec fureur.

— Tranchez sa tête et récupérez la prime en totalité.

— Je n'étais pas venu que pour ça ! asséna-t-il. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle dort. Je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil magique pour l'aider à guérir de ses blessures.

— Pour combien de temps ?

— Deux ou trois semaines, peut-être plus.

— Il va falloir trouver un moyen de la transporter. Nous devons redescendre au plus vite vers le bois de Poufsouffle.

— Elle est intransportable.

— Comment ?

— Son état risque de s'aggraver si nous la déplaçons.

— Combien d'hommes pouvons-nous laisser ici pour la protéger ?

— Aucun. Nous n'avons aucune idée du nombre de soldats que vous avez attiré sur la trace d'Alban ! assena Salazar.

— Et sa sœur est en train de mourir à cause qui ? rugit Gryffondor en portant la main au pommeau de sa rapière.

— Nous avons tous les deux des choses à nous reprocher, grimaça Serpentard. Et maintenant que Selena dort, nous allons devoir trouver le moyen de coopérer sans nous entre-tuer. »

Gryffondor grogna. Il sembla se mordre la langue pour retenir ses insultes mais finit par hocher la tête.

« On ne peut pas la laisser seule. La maison Black est vassale de la maison Serpentard. Les gueux d'ici se feront un plaisir de la massacrer en souvenir de votre charmant frère.

— Personne ici ne connaît le lien qui unit Silas et Selena. À moins que l'un de nous ne leur dise. Pour le moment elle fait juste partie du trio de tueurs qui ont eu la peau de Silas. Elle a aidé à les délivrer du tyran local. En jouant en finement, on peut sûrement la placer sous la protection du prochain tyran.

— Et pourquoi permettre l'ascension d'un nouveau tyran ?

— Je me fous éperdument de ce pays. On négocie avec la maison principale de la noblesse locale et on chevauche pour aller secourir Alban et les exilés de mon comté. Des objections ?

— Quelle est cette maison ?

— La famille Gaunt apparemment. J'ai convoqué leurs représentants.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils accepteront ?

— Les rumeurs disent qu'ils ont aussi quelques dons. Je peux former un apprenti, probablement l'héritier. Et sinon, je leur rappellerai que je suis capable d'assassiner Silas et que je mettrai ce pays à feu et à sang s'il arrive quelque chose à Selena.

— Attendons de leur parler » conclut Gryffondor avec le visage fermé.

Une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas du tout le plan de Serpentard. Surtout quand il se rappelait des précédents.

* * *

Le convoi des exilés avançait trop lentement au goût d'Alban Black. Il regardait les exilés de son comté, le comté de Serpentard, enrichi de la communauté d'Helga. Les adultes portaient soucieusement des vivres. Les hommes étaient bien plus chargés. Les rares montures transportaient tour à tour les vieillards et les enfants.

Alban était inquiet depuis le départ de Renart et de chevalier-mage Peverell. Ils avaient promis de ralentir et d'affronter les soldats moldus, mais le garçon ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'efficacité des soldats. Même sans magie, ils avaient causé des ravages et conquis le comté de Serpentard.

Les tactiques proposées par le baron français l'avaient rassuré. Elles ressemblaient beaucoup aux redoutables stratégies de Salazar. Il avait cru que cela suffirait, le temps de laisser revenir Gryffondor, Salazar et Selena, mais maintenant il doutait. La marche était très lente. Des soldats avançaient beaucoup plus vite. Et surtout ils n'avaient aucune nouvelles, ni de Renart ou de Peverell, ni des renforts du Nord.

Le jeune Black avait même aperçu l'envol de plusieurs corbeaux au détour d'un chemin. Cela venait d'une forêt qu'ils avaient traversée la veille. Est-ce que c'était déjà les Moldus ? Il n'avait pas osé en parler avec Helga de peut de paraître ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ils étaient si lents.

« Dame Poufsouffle, appela une jeune sorcière.

— Jeune fille, répondit poliment Helga.

— Les vieillards nous demandent une nouvelle pause. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir. »

Alban leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la quatrième fois de la journée. Maintenant c'était sûr. Les soldats les rattraperaient.

« Bien sûr » soupira Helga elle-même essoufflée.

* * *

Est-ce qu'ils arriveront à maintenir une avance suffisante ? Bonne question. Je ne sais pas encore ^^


	18. Illusions et marécage

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 123ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "xylophage" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Vous ne rêvez pas ! Encore un ! Et j'arriverai peut-être à faire un dernier. Nous verrons bien :)

Le style de ce chapitre est très narratif car il ne se prêtait pas du tout à placer des dialogues. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

* * *

Illusions et marécage :

Le baron Renart de Maupertuis déployait ses capacités et tirait le maximum d'avantage de ses talents. Les goupils étaient ses alliés. Les rusés animaux se faufilaient partout et surveillaient les mouvements des soldats moldus. Si nécessaire, Renart pouvait même les posséder et observer à travers leurs yeux. C'était le privilège d'un animagus doué en magie mentale.

L'aristocrate français avait donc une vision complète de la situation. Cela donnait un avantage considérable à son escadron sur le plan militaire, mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne tiendraient que peu de temps. Les moldus étaient nombreux, très nombreux.

Il menait les accidents et les escarmouches d'une main de maître, ce qui avait considérablement ralenti l'armée ennemie, mais même en tenant ce rythme, Helga et Alban seraient rattrapés et assassinés dans deux ou trois jours.

La guerre de harcèlement fonctionnait à merveille sur le long terme quand on ne manquait pas de temps. Ils avaient mené deux audacieuses incursions qui s'étaient soldées par la mort de plusieurs aristocrates moldus. Les flèches ensorcelées ne pardonnaient jamais.

De leur côté, Peverell et ses cavaliers s'étaient chargés des avant-gardes qui exploraient la région. En conséquence, l'armée moldue s'était rassemblée. Cette nouvelle configuration offrait peu de possibilités aux cavaliers qui avaient même essuyé leurs premières pertes.

Renart restait dans les forêts à assassiner les sentinelles, causer des accidents et tendre des pièges.

Plusieurs mages du comté de Serpentard lui avaient parlé de la magie de l'eau. Ils invoquaient les esprits aquatiques. Grâce aux informations fournies par les goupils, les sorciers avaient transformé plusieurs points d'eau en pièges mortels. Les esprits s'en prenaient à quiconque s'approchait de trop près de leur marre.

Renart voulut passer à la vitesse supérieure. La magie aidant, il ordonna de détourner des bras de rivières pour inonder les chemins praticables. L'eau et les esprits forceraient les soldats à quitter les chemins et à progresser en forêt, ce qui donnait de nouvelles possibilités pour infiltrer leurs lignes.

Le stratagème fit gagner une journée d'avance aux fuyards.

Les observations des goupils rapportèrent que l'armée moldue vivait très mal le harcèlement démonique mené par les sorciers. Renart scinda son escadron en plusieurs équipes. Il ordonna d'attaquer à différent moment de la journée et surtout de la nuit. Les Moldus étaient nombreux, mais il fallait maintenir la tension et la rendre infernale.

Les soldats sous pression seraient plus susceptibles de commettre des erreurs et heureusement ils en commettaient. Ceux-ci réagissaient au moindre bruit, ce qui poussa certain à charger pour venir à bout de ses « païens maléfiques ». Les soldats qui s'écartaient trop faisaient des cibles faciles. Renart eut même l'audace de prendre la place de quelques-uns et encourager les autres soldats à monter à l'assaut. Le Français voulut infiltrer en les remplaçant réellement, mais y renonça car les sortilèges de confusion avaient leurs limites. Il n'avait ni l'accent anglais, ni le maintien d'un militaire.

Renart préféra se replier pour fomenter un nouveau piège. Il organisa une fausse piste pour détourner l'attention du chemin suivi d'Helga et d'Alban. Les traces du cortège des fuyards étaient faciles à camoufler. Les sorciers lévitèrent du bois mort pour recouvrir les traces. L'aristocrate se détourna avec dégoût du bois grouillant d'insectes xylophages et préféra se concentrer sur une illusion de chemin.

Renart tissa l'enchantement avec soin. Le chemin devait paraître assez rectiligne pour être crédible alors qu'en réalité il zigzaguait entre les chênes centenaires et les rochers moussus. Tout ça pour mener l'ennemi dans un marécage.

Les traces de pas étaient réelles, les mages employèrent eux-mêmes le faux chemin. Il fallut rajouter des traces d'enfants et les marques laissées par les fers des chevaux.

Les illusions ne dureraient pas très longtemps, mais permettraient de désorienter une partie de l'armée moldue. Les soldats s'apercevraient bien vite que le sol devenait de plus en plus humide. Ceux-ci avaient appris à se méfier de l'eau depuis quelques jours.

Pour forcer l'armée à avancer dans le marécage, le Français avait prévu d'infiltrer les lignes ennemies sous sa forme de goupil et de posséder quelques gradés. L'exercice serait nettement plus ardu sans baguette et sous sa forme animale. La seule guerrière de leur escadron avait quelques affinités avec les esprits et la possession. Il espéra que les conseils de la sorcière seraient suffisants pour venir à bout de la volonté de ses victimes.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Quand on est désespéré par le nombre d'ennemis, il faut vraiment chercher à être le plus malin mais… est-ce que ça suffira ? Bonne question ! ^^

Nous verrons ça au chapitre suivant.

Est-ce que le style uniquement narratif vous a paru trop lourd ? Ou ça allait ?


	19. Un nuage particulier

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 123ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**hydrométéore**" en une heure. Mais comme j'ai écrit ce texte en décalé j'ai voulu faire une expérience. J'ai essayé d'inclure tous les thèmes de la nuit que je n'avais pas utilisé. Le texte répond donc aussi aux thèmes : **Apotropaïque, Motif, Drille, Violet, Fatigue, Xylophage, Hydrométéore et enfin Aube **

Pour information : apotropaïque est un adjectif qui s'applique à ce qui conjure le mauvais sort et détourne les influences maléfiques. Un talisman est un objet apotropaïque.

Et hydrométéore est un nuage, un ensemble de particules d'eau en suspension qui selon les conditions de pression et de température peut donner de la pluie, de la neige, du brouillard, de la grêle, de la rosée ou rien du tout...

* * *

Un nuage particulier :

L'illusion tissée pour diriger les soldats dans un marécage avait été une réussite. Environ un quart de l'armée moldue s'y était engouffrée avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. La ruse avait fait son office et les mages au service de Renart avaient commis un massacre.

De nombreux soldats en avaient réchappé et la majeure partie de l'armée ne s'était pas engouffrée dans l'illusion, mais l'opération les avait brutalement arrêtés pendant plusieurs heures, offrant quelque temps de répit aux fuyards d'Helga et d'Alban.

Malgré la **fatigue**, Renart et Peverell organisèrent encore quelques assauts pendant la nuit. Mais comme l'écart se réduisait, Renart décida de se replier vers le nord pour s'interposer et protéger le convoi des fuyards.

Peverell, en bon chevalier, refusa de reculer et lança une dernière charge que n'aurait pas reniée Gryffondor. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une lance moldue transperça la cotte de maille du joyeux **drille**. Le chevalier Gamp qui combattait à ses côtés fut plus raisonnable et sonna la retraite au côté de Renart.

De leur côté Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor et leurs guerriers chevauchaient à grand galop vers le sud pour secourir leurs protégés. Selena était désormais veillée par les Gaunt. L'héritier de leurs nouveaux alliés galopait au côté de son nouveau maître. Il faisait claquer fièrement ses vêtements **violets**, les couleurs de la maison Gaunt. Cinq de ses guerriers l'accompagnaient au combat.

Les cavaliers chevauchaient en ne laissant que peu de répit à leurs montures, galopant de jour comme de nuit pour revenir en direction de la chênaie de Poufsouffle. Leurs magies soutenaient les chevaux éprouvés, mais leur rythme soutenu depuis plusieurs jours commençait à se ressentir sur leur rapidité.

La cadence leur permit bientôt d'arriver sur la zone de conflit. La nuit noire commençait tout juste à s'éclaircir. L'**aube** se révéla rouge sang, comme un très mauvais présage de qui adviendrait pour la journée. Les sorciers ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner.

Un peu avant l'aube, Renart, Gamp et leurs guerriers avaient rejoint le convoi de fuyards. Helga les avait accueillis chaleureusement mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tous avaient compris. L'armée moldue était trop importante pour être complètement arrêtée. Même le retour de Salalzar et Gryffondor ne suffirait pas à retourner la situation.

Ce qu'ils redoutaient tant arriva. L'aube sanglante révéla les premiers soldats. Ceux-ci les avaient rattrapés.

À mesure que le ciel s'éclaircissait, il en apparut encore et encore.

Le chevalier Gamp, plus réaliste que Gryffondor et Peverell, sortit un petit talisman de son col et adressa une supplique à l'objet **apotropaïque**. Renart échangea un regard triste avec lui avant de saisir son arc. Il raccrocha la corde d'un geste sûr et distribua ses ordres.

Le silence fut brisé par Alban Black. Il interrogea Renart au sujet d'un léger grondement qu'il percevait depuis quelques minutes. Le Français tendit l'oreille et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un galop. Ils se tournèrent vers le nord et aperçurent des silhouettes de cavaliers. Salazar, Selena et Gryffondor chevauchaient à leur secours, comprirent-ils avec un pâle sourire.

Les soldats moldus les avaient également aperçus. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour estimer l'importance des renforts, ce qui permit aux cavaliers de rejoindre les fuyards en quelques minutes.

Salazar profita du répit pour résumer les derniers événements impliquant Silas et Selena. Alban encaissa la mauvaise nouvelle avec courage. Serpentard fit jurer à Renart de ramener Alban, Selena et Gaunt si cela tournait mal pour lui. Le baron voulut protester, mais un cri les interrompit. L'armée moldue s'était remise en marche et approchait dangereusement.

Tous les guerriers et les mages se préparèrent à l'impact avec terreur. Gryffondor poussa un rugissement en brandissant sa rapière et conduisit une charge contre l'ennemi. Si les premiers moldus se laissèrent impressionner par tant de hargne, les suivants les empêchèrent de reculer.

Les premiers coups furent échangés avec fracas. Les lames, les flèches, les sorts, les lances et les poignards réalisèrent leur sinistre office et la plaine se macula de sang comme un reflet du ciel rougeoyant. Les chocs, les cris de rage et de douleur remplacèrent le silence. Le parfum de la nature s'enrichit d'une odeur ferrique qui poussa de nombreux soldats à rendre leur repas. La boucherie qui se déroula ce jour-là n'avait rien d'héroïque. Seules la souffrance et la barbarie étaient au rendez-vous.

Gryffondor tailladait et empalait avec rage grâce à sa longue épée. Il empoigna également une hache qui tournoya à son tour pour éclaircir les rangs ennemis.

Serpentard combattait en utilisant une lame courte pour parer et tenir ses adversaires à distance. Son bourbon de mage pour lançait maléfice sur maléfice.

Renart avait abandonné son arc depuis que le corps à corps avait commencé. Un poignard dans chaque main et des sortilèges sans baguette lui permettaient de survivre.

Le nombre joua rapidement en faveur des moldus. Serpentard usait trop rapidement sa magie. Renart fut projeté au sol par un imposant soldat qui le chargeait. L'odeur des marécages qui se dégageait de l'homme le fit sourire. L'illusion le rendait encore confus et le Français en profita pour l'occire mortellement. Il se releva prestement et prit soin d'épousseter ses vêtements. Un insecte **xylophage** tomba au passage, le moldu devait être vraiment confus s'il avait trébuché sur leurs barrages de bois mort. Mais Renart n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage et para avec lassitude une lance pour éviter de se faire transpercer.

Soudain la luminosité baissa. Un nuage sombre passait devant le soleil levant. Renart mit quelques instants à comprendre que ce n'était pas normal. Le temps était clair sans nuages à l'horizon sauf celui-ci qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Mais cela ne pouvait être un nuage. La magie **hydrométéore** résonnait différemment d'habitude.

Même les Moldus comprirent que le phénomène n'était pas naturel. Le nuage était haut et perdait de l'altitude avec un léger grondement. De la magie émanait de ce nuage, une magie qui trouvait écho dans les souvenirs de Renart. Une seule certitude s'imposait à lui désormais : le nuage était vivant.

Le baron eut sa réponse quand un faucon agressa toutes serres dehors l'un des soldats moldus. Un second rapace attaqua un peu plus loin. Bientôt de nombreux oiseaux les rejoignirent. Le nuage se composait d'oiseaux, de milliers d'oiseaux.

Des volatiles de différentes tailles, différentes espèces se côtoyaient vers un seul but : se joindre à la bataille. Des corbeaux, des colibris, des oiseaux forestiers, des rapaces et même des mouettes attaquèrent simultanément les soldats moldus.

« Elle a répondu à mon appel ! » tenta de crier Renart avec soulagement à ses compagnons.

Dans la cohue des volatiles et de la bataille, personne ne l'entendit. Les sorciers reprirent espoir devant l'acharnement de ces alliés inattendus.

Plusieurs oiseaux de grandes tailles se posèrent dans une bourrasque à l'écart du champ de bataille. Renart n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'espèce, mais il supposa que c'étaient des hippogriffes. En effet, ce nouvel escadron se mit à galoper et on distingua bientôt des lances, des boucliers, des épées et des bourbons magiques.

Les nouveaux arrivants mirent les moldus en déroutes. Ceux-ci se repliaient difficilement car les oiseaux continuaient à les harceler sans répit à coups de bec et de serres. L'armée moldue se brisa et les soldats prirent la fuite tant bien que mal, poursuivis par les volatiles enragés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea Gryffondor encore sous le choc du retournement de situation.

Salazar observait avec attention les blasons bleu azur et sur lesquels s'étalait un aigle majestueux couleur bronze.

Un hippogriffe avança de quelques pas avec fierté.

« Rowena de la maison Serdaigle, répondit la sorcière qui chevauchait l'équidé volant. Je n'apprécie guère Renart, mais je réponds toujours à l'appel de la famille. Sans quoi ma grande sœur Hermeline ne nous l'aurait jamais pardonné.

— Hermeline ? répéta Gryffondor sans comprendre

— Hermeline de Maupertuis née Serdaigle, intervint Renart avec fierté. C'est mon épouse. Je l'ai rencontrée lors de mon précédent exil en Grande-Bretagne.

— Vous pourriez peut-être présenter vos compagnons mon cher beau-frère, ordonna sèchement Rowena.

— Ma chère belle-sœur, je pensais avec plein d'espoir que vous étiez venu uniquement pour me revoir. Auriez-vous d'autres **motifs **?

— C'est vous qui m'avez parlé de deux maîtres en magie, répliqua Rowena avec agacement, sans pour autant nier son intérêt pour échanger avec d'autres mages instruits.

— Rowena mon amie, je vous présente formellement, Helga la talentueuse guérisseuse du bois de Poufsouffle, ainsi que le maître en magie Salazar Serpentard. Il s'est formé en voyageant sur le continent. À ses côtés se trouvent, ses deux apprentis Alban Black et Emeric Gaunt.

— À la rigueur nous pouvons aussi présenter Godric Gryffondor, proposa Salazar avec bienveillance. Il est mercenaire et chasseur de prime de son état. »

Le chevalier offensé poussa un mugissement choqué qui lui attira un regard agacé de la magicienne.

* * *

J'ai placé les huit thèmes de la nuit FoF ! Vous pouvez vérifier !

**Apotropaïque, Motif, Drille, Violet, Fatigue, Xylophage, Hydrométéore, Aube**

Bon ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre mais il ne fallait abuser non plus ^^

Cette histoire est désormais terminée ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre l'écriture de cette fic, mais je suis fier d'avoir réussi.

Il reste quelques morceaux d'intrigues ouverts mais c'est aussi le temps limité qui me joue des tours. Qu'advient-il de Selena ? Elle survit bien sûr. Est-ce qu'elle finit avec Salazar ? Comme vous voulez. Je ne suis pas doué avec les romances donc je vous laisse imaginer ce qui vous plaît.

Concernant, le devenir des personnages, il est évident qu'Helga, Godric et Salazar doivent émigrer au nord car ils sont recherchés au sud et sont sans ressources. La volonté d'enseigner est déjà présente chez Helga et Salazar, l'idée d'une école n'est plus très loin :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé le personnage de Renart. Il nous vient du roman de Renart bien sûr. Dans ce collectif d'auteurs, selon les nouvelles, on ne sait pas toujours si Renart est un homme rusé ou un goupil. L'explication de l'animagus me plaisait vraiment ! :)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que vous l'avez apprécié ? Ou pas ? Et des Fondateurs ? L'arrivée de Rowena à la fin ?

À bientôt pour d'autres fic !


End file.
